Merry Christmas
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Its Christmas time at ncis headquaters.Gibbs has nothing better to do so agrees to go with kate to her parents and meet her family!Complete! Gibbs mets Zara and the three of them go back to washington together.
1. Asking Him

Chapter 1

Asking him.

It had been a long tiring week for the team. Actually a long tiring month!

There cases seemed to drag on and clues leading to nowhere. Gibbs was always in a bad mood( and I mean worse than usual) but one way or another they would wrap the case up just to have another one land on their doorstep even more brain wracking than the previous.

But now everyone was happy, that is, except Gibbs.

With three days till Christmas Eve the team where discussing there Christmas plans.

Abby was planing to take McGee to meet her parents for the week over Christmas then go to his parents after that. McGee on the other hand didn't seem as enthusiastic and abbs. More worried Kate thought. Ducky was just staying at home "enjoying the little time they ever got off" as he would say. Tony was off with the latest "love of his life" to big parties and late nights.

Typical Dinozzo.

But no body knew what Gibbs was doing. He closed up when any body asked him.

It was so un-Gibbs-ish as Tony put it.

It was 1900 hours. Abby and McGee had taken off an hour ago followed by ducky. Tony was just leaving, and in quite a rush Kate thought.

She was looking forward to a whole week with her family which she hardly ever got to see!

Kate pushed the monitor off, flicked the switch on the lamp and grabbed her stuff. She glanced over at Gibbs and wondered what he was doing for Christmas.

_You know curiosity killed the cat Caitlin._

_**What kinda expression is that? Just go do it! Ask him I dare you to!**_

_Don't Caitlin, it's not wise. Just say goodbye and be on your way!_

But curiosity got the better of her as she walked over to her boss's desk.

Gibbs looked up. "Something I can help you with Kate?"

"Um no I was just wondering what you had planed for Christmas?"

"Well um do you have anything planned for Christmas Gibbs?"

"Nope"

"Oh well ok then cya and merry Christmas Gibbs"

She walked over to her desk and picked up her bag before starting to walk out of the bullpen.

Stopping suddenly she turned and walked back to besides her desk. Her Agent side was screaming at her to stop and walk out, while her other side was saying go for it.

"Um Gibbs"

At the sound of Kate's voice Gibbs looked up from the computer screen.

"I thought you said you were leaving?"

"I was but I thought if you not doing anything for Christmas you might want to um-"

Gibbs hardly ever saw Kate nervous so she had his full attention, which did not go un-noticed with Kate.

"-come and spend the holidays with me and my family?"

Instantly she started talking very quick about how her family would like to met him and how she thought it would b better than sitting doing nothing and ending it with a quick only if you want to of course before suddenly becoming very interesting in her shoes. They were a nice green colour!

She started feeling uncomfortable. Gibbs was staring at her as if he was reading her thoughts.

She decided to test this theory.

_Gibbs is hot Gibbs is hot!_

Nope, no change in facial expression. He is defiantly not reading my thoughts! Phew.

"OK"

"OK?"

"That's what I said Kate."

"You really mean it?" Kate had a broad smile planted on her face.

"As you said better than doing nothing plus it wouldn't hurt to meet your family"

Kate blushed.

_Oh man Caitlin what have you gotten yourself into?_

_**He's cute. Don't back down now Kate.**_

"Ok then. I will pick you up at 12 tomorrow. We will be there for 7 days? And they have kids! Lots of them!" Kate added in a worried voice.

"12 it is then. Seven days with you and your family. How will I ever survive?"Gibbs uttered in a sarcastic tone.

This made them both laugh.

"See you tomorrow then Gibbs"

"Night Kate"

As they went on with there business they both couldn't keep that big happy smile from crossing there face along with a worried frown.

_A week with Kate, what was I thinking?_

_A week with Gibbs, what was I thinking?_


	2. Getting There

Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or any of its characters and I don't own thirsty merc.

I have written up to chapter 6 and will continue to post but I am so stuck 4 ideas now! I have used them all almost.

So if you wanna see something happen just tell me and I will see what I can do.

Hope u enjoy!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chapter 2

Getting there

Kate woke up at eight the next morning. She ate, checked that she had everything packed before jumping into the shower. Picking a cd out at random and putting it on. Thirsty Merc.

One of her favourite bands.

As the water ran down though her hair and down her body she listen to the words blaring thought her speakers.

_She came to me_

_With her arms open wide_

_Learns my style_

_There she stood_

_Like a child_

_With her_

_Head_

_Flowing down in_

_Blue cascade._

She stood there, water running over her, listening to the song until it was over.

_With her _

_Head_

_Flowing down in_

_Blue cascade_

_Love_

_Laughing at her fate_

_Life _

_Dancing on her masquerade_

_Flowing down in_

_Blue cascade_

_Love_

_Laughing at her fate_

_Lies dancing in her masquerade_

_My completeness_

_Shes everything to me_

She wrapped the towel around her body and went to the cupboard to grab an other one for her hair.

On her way back to the bedroom she heard the phone. She spun around so quick the towel fell out of her hair as she dashed into the hallway to answer the phone

NO PHONE!

She flew down the stairs 2 at a time in a desperate attempt to get to the second phone before they hung up.

"Hello" She managed to gasp out.

_Why Katie babe you sound puffed! Are you ok?_

Kate walked into the lounge room and sat in her favourite chair, which as a child she used to claim 'tried to eat her' because she would sink into it.

"Hey mum"she sighed "I am fine I just had to run to the phone. What's wrong?"

_Nothing darl, I was just ringing to check that you will be here by 3-ish tonight?_

"Yer I will be mum, oh and mum I am bring a friend."

_A friend? _ Kate rolled her eyes at that. _ I heard that Caitlin Poppy Todd!_

"Ok ok. He is my boss mum. He had nothing better to do so I invited him, just promise me you will keep everyone in order.

_I promise honey. I have to go now. Dan and Andrea just arrived with the clan. OMG the good china is still out! I love you honey._

"Love you"- beep beep beep-"too mum"

She threw the phone on the couch. It was 10 already. Two hours to kill. She headed to her closet to pick something appropriate to wear.

By ten to twelve she was pulling up outside Gibbs house.

Knock Knock

"It's open"

Kate walked into the hallway and called out to Gibbs.

He emerged carrying 1 duffel bag.

"Ready?"

Gibbs replied with a nod.

It wasn't until Kate turned onto the freeway did anyone talk.

"It takes about 2-3 hours to get there depending on traffic."

"OK then. You don't take about your family much Kate."

"My father always told us not to. Say privacy is the most important thing in life."

"Smart man"

"Yer he is" Kate said her voice full of proud.

The rest of the trip was spent chatting about various members of the team. Gibbs was quiet amused when Kate told him what she thought of Abby and McGee's plans and how McGee looked very worried was the best way to put it

When Kate took an exit Gibbs suddenly asked about her family.

"What's there names and jobs?"

"Well mum, Lynette, and dad, Gilbert, are both retired. Mum was a florist and dad owned a bakery.

Gregary's my oldest brother. He is a doctor. His wife Lisa owns a beauty salon. They have an 18year old daughter. Cloe.

Ok, dans next. He is an anaethesist. His wife Andrea is a teacher for primary schools. They have 5 kids. Pauley is 15 and loves anything outdoor. Tyler and Fletcher are 10 and twins. Be careful of them. If they get the chance they will do all sorts of unimaginable pranks on you. Don't I know!"

Gibbs couldn't help laughing at this.

"Next is Grere. She is a little angel and is spoilt rotten by everyone. What can I say? No body can say no to a 5year old doing puppy eyes to you. She is very shy with new people so she might take a while to warm up to you. Ok and there 5th is Jazper. He is 2 and a little terror but again can get his way on anything.

And my final brother is actually one year older than me and talk about coincidence is called Tony and is a total skirt chaser!"

Again this made Gibbs laugh.

"And finally, the animals. The dogs, Papa and Chai. Papa is a poodle and has a very friendly nature whereas Chai is a Maltese and is very grumpy. The cats called tinkle-named by Grere and the bird is rainbow-named by Clo."

Kate turned of a street and into what looked to be a tiny village. Gibbs had never seen anything like it. He could see the decorations on the houses and wondered what they would look like at night.

Kate started to slow down turning into a street that went up a hill. She came to a stop at the top of the hill in front of a big 3 story house covered in decorations. The lawn was like another land while the house was covered in lights. There was Santa, the manger; trees wrapped in light and so much more. In the windows was little ornaments and lights covered the entire house.  
Kate chucked after seeing the look on Gibbs face.

"My parents love Christmas. The view at night is amazing! But you will have to wait another couple of hours for that." Kate teased as she got out of the car

"You coming?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ok thanx for all the reviews last time. They encouraged me heaps so plz review lol.

And Yes this is a Kibbs.

Now quick review!


	3. Rednut?

OK hey everybody!

I am so sorry at how long it has taken me to post this. My computer was playing up so it wouldn't let me onto the site therefore I couldn't post it and then I thought I had lost the whole story I almost cried! But then I found it so I was happy and hopefully you are to so I have posted 2 chapter because you had to w8 ssssssooooooo long and because I don't know how long it will be before I post again because #1 I have just moved to china for a couple of months and my dad is trying to fit in all site seeing before my brother goes home in a week and #2 because being in china I have had all these new ideas which I want to put in so yer. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy new year!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chapter 3

Rednut?

Once at the door Kate turned to Gibbs Knocked then said 2 words

"Look out" and with an evil smile she turned back to face the door.

They heard the door being unlock and then appeared this tiny little girl with dark brown, curly hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"Aunty Katie" she squealed as she jumped into her aunts outstretched arms and gave her the biggest hug. Once settled on Kate's hip she screamed

"Aunty Katies hear!"

The next thing Gibbs heard was a stamped and then 4 boys appear hugging and kissing Kate all trying to tell her stuff at the same time. This brought a smile to Gibbs face. He had never seen this side of Kate. She was hugging then and tugging at their hair while listening to what they were all saying.

"Alright that's quiet enough. Everybody in the rumpus and tidy up the mess before you do anything"

All 5 kids groaned and slunk away muttering things under their breathe.

"I can hear that" "Katie welcome home baby! And who is your friend?" After hugging Kate she turned her attention on Gibbs.

"Jethro Gibbs maam"

"Pleasure to meet you Jethro and there is no need for any maam. Everyone is family here. My names Eta and this is my husband Bert." She pointed to a big pile of longs walking in the front door. He dropped them beside the door and shook Gibbs hand. Then after hearing a voice squeal daddy he turned to Kate and gave her a big long hug.

"Good to see you again darling. It's been to long!"

"I agree daddy. So where are Tony and Gary?"

"Tony will be here at 6 so in 3hours and Gary and Lisa are coming tomorrow morning."

"Ok well we will grab our bags then take the kids out the back so they can run off all there energy."

A loud snort was heard "unlikely"

"DAN" Kate cried as she flung her arms around her brother so she could jump up linking her legs behind his back. Him holding onto her legs so she didn't fall.

"Well it's nice to see you to rednut."

At this Katie went bright red. Jumping off her brother she declared she and Gibbs need to get their bags.

"Rednut?"

"Argh please Gibbs! It is so awful. He has been calling me that since I was 13 you know" Kate said turning to face Gibbs.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you" Gibbs said cheekily

It hit Kate. OMG he is flirting with you!

"I don't know. How fast can you run?" Kate said as she slammed the boot and took off towards the house.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ok hope you liked this chapter

So plz review or I will make Gibbs and kates brother tony get together and we wouldn't want that now or would we?

So REVIEW! Lol plz


	4. Why does Gibbs hate Christmas?

Chapter 4

Why does Gibbs hate Christmas?

"OK everyone out!"Kate screamed, Jazper on her hip.

Grere had taken quiet a liking to Gibbs and was settled in on his hip.

The boys came running out of the house, grabbing there beanies and gloves as they went. Paul had said they should take the sleds and ride then down then hill. On one side of the street was houses the other was vacant land, perfect for sledding.

They had three sleds. Paul went down first so he could help everyone "bail" at the end.

After about an hour Gibbs said he would walk Jazper down and that he didn't want to ride down. Kate was extremely curious by this point. Why was Gibbs so quick to steer clear of family/Christmassy type things? It had been an hour and all he did was make up excuses as to why he didn't want to ride.

She decided to drop it as she speed down the hill with Grere. The twins were beside her and rapidly over taking her.

"Go faster Auntie Kate! Faster!"

"Hahaha you guys are so slow" Tyler cried out

"Yer girls suck"

"Hey take that back Fletcher! And we are soooo going to kick your butt!" Kate screamed.

They were more than 3m away from each other therefore making communication hard.

Paul, who had noticed they weren't paying attention to where they were decided to remind them they were less than 5m away from the road.

"BAIL" he shouted.

Kate immediately realizing what was going on grabbed Grere around the chest and stomach and rolled off the sled leaving Paul with enough time to grab it before it flew across the road.

"I SAID BAIL!"

Kate suddenly became very aware that the twins had not bailed yet.

"BAIL GUYS!" she screamed urgently

The boys had started screaming and moving around causing the sledge to slow down, but not enough. It flew past Paul almost cutting into his leg. It skidded across the road coming to a halt on the other side. The boys, now very scared, ran straight into there aunties arms.

Gibbs felt a serge of sadness cross his body. He saw Kate looking at him and quickly pulled himself together.

"Shall we head back now?"

Grere jumped up immediately

"No way! We haven't built a snow man and snow angels or"

"A snow fight!" Tyler pitched in now breaking free of his aunt's grasp.

The next hour past with them building a snow man making many snow angels on the ground and then starting a massive snow fight. They decided to play pairs. Kate and Paul, The twins and Gibbs and Grere were the teams. Jazper was going to sit on the sledge and play with snow.

They fought for half an hour until it was just Kate and Paul on Gibbs. Grere had deserted him when she had found a small tree to climb.

Paul and Gibbs were throwing balls at each other when Kate crept round behind Gibbs and was about to bombard him with snow balls when he turned around causing her to fall bring him down too. They both burst into laughter.

Once Kate had pushed herself off him she just flopped in the snow beside him.

"Well that's not what I expected"

"Of course not Gibbs" Kate Giggled.

Gibbs jumped up offering his hand to Kate. She accepted and he pulled her up with force causing her to almost fall into his arms. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity, until there heard the whinging voices

"I'm cold"

"I'm hungry"

"I'm bored"

"Auntie Katie it's almost dark, maybe we should head back now"

"Alrighty then Paul, everyone back up the hill! Jazper, Grere I want each of you to sit on a sled ok?"

"Yep"

"Oh why can't we sit on a sledge why do they get too?"

"Because you 2 are big 10yr olds now. Now march!"

Gibbs was starting to enjoy this and was sure this Christmas would be a Christmas to remember. He had hated Christmas ever since he was 7. Now Gibbs knew that that would be a Christmas he would always remember.

_**Flashback**_

_A young boy ran down the stairs of his beautiful home. It was Christmas Eve day. Tomorrow was Christmas. He ran out onto the porch to where his mother was sitting at the end. He grabbed a flower from the over hanging vines and walked over to his mother._

"_Morning mummy. I got you a flower, do you like it?"_

"_Oh Jethro it's beautiful! Do you know what day it is?"_

"_Yup the day before Christmas. I am going to stay up all night and wait for Santa to come. Do you wanna join me?"_

"_No you can't do that darling" his mother said gently as she lifted him into her arms. "Santa won't come if you are not sound asleep in bed. Now you want Santa to come right?"_

"_Oh yes of course! I am going to bed at 8 tonight mummy" Jethro exclaimed as he took off to the shed upon hearing his father coming._

"_What the hell is that boy doing!"_

"_He is playing Sandy, let him be, he his only a kid and he worked so hard yesterday."_

"_So I work hard every friggin day of my life!" Sandy screamed_

_Jethro looked over towards his parents. His father scared him. He towered over his mother. She was small built, medium height and very skinny. She had porcelain type skin and beautiful curly brown hair that stoped just below her shoulders. Jethro loved playing with it. He would pull one ringlet only it would immediately bounce back up. She was so loving and soft._

_His father on the other hand was tall, muscly and a grump. He had brown skin from being in the sun his whole life. His black hair was at a respective length._

_He was so much taller than mum yet she never felt intimidated by him. He hadn't always been mean, just the last 2yrs the crops were failing, wild dogs killing the sheep and horses being stolen. Now that was enough to put anyone in a bad mood but he was also mean to Jethro and his mother._

"_Sandy calm down you are scaring him" she hissed glancing over to Jethro_

"_Scaring him! SCARYING HIM! Nancy I don't give a damn. TELL HIM IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS ARSE OVER HERE AND HELP COLLECT WOOD FOR THE FIRE THERE IS NO CHRISTMAS!"_

_Now Jethro heard this and took off toward the house as fast as his little legs could take him._

_That night his mother sang Hush little baby, Jingle bells, Rudolf the red nose reindeer and Silent night to him. They said a short pray to god._

"_Dear God_

_We pray that on Christmas you will be watching over our family and ensuring they have a happy and safe Christmas. We also pray for all our friends and there family._

_Keep them safe from harm."_

"_And I pray that Santa gives me lots of presents!" Jethro piped up._

_Nancy had to laugh at this._

"_Amen" they said in unison._

"_Jethro, you remember what I told you? About how Christmas is not all about Presents?"_

"_Yes mum. It's about Jesus and seeing your family……………..AND presents!" In a matter of fact, yes you told me a million times before, tone._

_Crying from laughing so much, Nancy kissed him on the head and tucked him in_

"_Goodnight my precious little boy. And remember I will love you always and will always be proud of you."_

"_I love you toooo-yawn-ooo mummy."_

"_Merry Christmas babe" she said as she closed the door on the way out._

"_I DON'T CARE SANDY! YOU CAN'T DO IT!"_

"_WATCH ME!"_

"_I WONT LET YOU!"_

_Jethro woke up at the sound of his parents yelling. He crept out of bed. He could see a small amount of light under his door. He opened it as quietly as possible, silently walked down the hallway and down 5 stairs exactly before sitting down. He could see his mother. She looked terrified. He suddenly felt cold. She was always so strong, why was she shaking?_

_His father was wobbling. He was drunk again, but Jethro had never seen him this drunk. What was going on? Why were they yelling?  
"Argh"_

_That scream pulled Jethro out of his thought and that scream would continue to haunt him along with the events that followed for the rest of his life._

_His father had slapped his mother him the back of his hand with such force she was on the floor, blood coming out of her lip._

_His father then started laying into her, punching her and kicking her before picking up a paper weight and bringing it down on her head._

_Jethro screamed as he saw his mother hit the floor. He ran down the stairs and jumped on his fathers back in a desperate attempt to get him away from his mother. He was thrown onto the wall then picked up by his pj's and held to the wall. His father stared into his eyes, the hatred evident in them._

"_Anyone that wants one of you beings are idiots" he snarled before hitting him with the back of his hand and walking out._

_Jethro sat up; he could here the car zooming down the street, and crawled over to his mother._

"_Mummy? Mummy please wake up?"_

_He sprung up. His mother had always taught him what to do if either of his parents got hurt working on the farm and the other wasn't home. He didn't think this was any different so he ran to the phone and picked it up only to drop again. His hand was killing him. Using the other hand he dialled 911 then picked the phone up._

_After hanging up he looked at the clock. It was one minute past 12. He glanced over by the tree. Santa hadn't been. He went over to the dinning table, picked up a chair and carried it over and placed it in front of the chimney._

"_GO AWAY SANTA!" he screamed tears pouring down his little face._

_He walked over to the tree and grabbed his present for his mother. Grasping it in his little hand he sat by his mother and cried holding onto her._

_He didn't want to let go off his mother when the ambulance came. The let him ride with her in the back but he lost her in the hospital. A young nurse named rosy came and took him into an exam room where she bandaged his hand up, cleaned his cuts up and gave him a quick check over to for safety._

_He sat in a chair outside the room his mother has in. They had to take her into surgery when she first came in. His nanna and pop were on there way._

_He walked into the room to see his mother lying there in the bed eyes closed._

"_Mummy" he whispered_

_She didn't respond._

"_Merry Christmas mummy" he said tears streaming down his face. He carefully unwrapped his present to her and placed in around her neck. It was a necklace with shells, seeds and rocks threaded down the string. His grandparents were watching from the window. They walked in to tell him the bad news._

"_Jethro, my little man come here and sit on poppy's lap." He waited until he was curled up and had his arm around the little guy before continuing. His wife had moved over to her daughter's bed and was holding her hand. "Your mother was hit pretty hard on the head and it has caused some damage. The doctor said she has suffered and will probably have problems for the rest off her life."_

"_I don't understand poppy"_

"_The paper weight made her very weak. From now on she is going to need special treatment and special care also. There is also the possibility that she might have memory loss but they wont know that till she wakes up." tears started to run down his face._

_He hugged Jethro and looked across at his wife who had been silently crying the whole time._

"_This necklace you made your mummy is beautiful baby"_

"_Thanks nanna."_

"_Come on lets go champ" his pop lifted him up and placed him in the centre of his stomach. He was so small his head barley reached his pops chin. His nanna walked out first followed by his pop. He peered over his pops shoulder at the last look he would get to see of his mother. He placed his head down on his pops shoulder and allowed himself to be carried home._

_It was all through the news the next day but he didn't care. His grandparents had tried to cheer him up but nothing could. His mother had been moved to a special facility for her needs so Jethro couldn't even see her Christmas day._

_He had found out that morning that his father had passed out at the wheel last night while driving away, swerved onto the other side of the road and hit a car with a young couple and there baby girl in it. He had died instantly and the girl's parents had died in hospital._

_He felt bad for the little girl. She was just like him now. But he felt nothing for his father. He had taken his mother away from him and wrecked Christmas. He hated him and he hated god. His mother always said he would look over him and he believed it but not anymore._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS GOD? HOW" he screamed up at the roof. This caused his grandparents to run in._

"_Hush now baby. Its 4 in the morning. Try to get some sleep."_

_Jethro never believed in Christmas again. Never celebrated it. To him it was just another day. His grandparents tried to get him into the Christmas spirit but never succeeded year after year. He never did go to his father's funeral and to this day had never visited the grave site and never would. He never saw his mother again either. When he was 16 he left his grandparent place and tried to find his mother but didn't succeed. And still to this day the young Jethro had no idea what his parents where fighting over. That day he walked out of graduation he vowed to one day find his mother, find out what they were fighting about and try to stop this happening again to another family._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope u like it.

The bail thing actually happened to me at Christmas in 99 except the twins was a friend and paul was my dad. Scared the hell out of us all coz cars actually used that road he went across. Lol

Ok reviews:

99 CDN-thanx and I want you to know that if its not kibbs I don't read it lol talk about stubborn.

Borgprincess-I totally agree therefore I vow to write as many as possible(only if u like them but lol)

OK thanx heaps prinnie reading your fics and talking to you helps me

And thank you so much Blue roses!

I will take all that you told me on board and try my hardest to use it.

Plus I love you picked up on the house/cuddy hint. I was going to do a Catherine/Gil thing but didn't don't know why.

And thankyou everyone one else reading reviews keep me going :p and if you want to see something happen in this story just say.

And now I command u REVIEW! plz


	5. CO's

Chapter5

C.O's

By the time they reached the house it was almost dark. Both the 2 young kids were fast asleep on the sled.

"Hahaha How can they sleep like that?" Kate asks as a rhetorical question.

"I fell asleep in a rose bush once"

"Your joking Jethro?"

"Nope it hurt like hell when I woke up but Paul."

Kate had been wondering what Gibbs had told the children to call him.

Well that question was just answered.

"What happened when you woke up?" Kate asked curiously

"I ran inside and had to sit still for 30mins, which was hard since I was 5, while my mother cleaned it up."

Kate noted the sadness in his voice. She stared at him and when he turned around the pain and sadness evident in his eyes scared her. Never had she seen anything like that with Gibbs. When he realised what she was doing he looked away quickly. The barrier was back up.

It seemed every member of the team had one of these barriers. Very rarely did they show too much emotion in cases and there was pretty much never emotion involving their personal life.

The first thing they heard when they entered the house was a loud scream.

"Oh, guys! Shoes! Come on I really don't want snow covered carpet!"

"Oh come on Eta you're the one that said no to tiles in the foyer."

"Yes well it would have gotten to cold anyway Bert. Ok do you guys want to go have a shower? Dinner will be ready in about half an hour and we will eat then unless your brother decides to be later again this year. One day someone will teach him a lesson.

Gibbs gave Kate a clueless glance.

"I will explain later. Now let's get theses guys up." Kate whispered as she pointed to the sleeping infants.

Kate and Gibbs sat on her bed. They had both just came out of the shower. Gibbs was wearing cargo pants and a plain black shirt with a grey zip-up jacket on over the top. Kate on the other hand had denim jeans on and a white singlet top, with a knitted off the shoulder jumper with Santa on it thrown over the top. She was sitting there with her eyes closed rubbing the towel through her hair.

_She looks so peaceful and so god damn beautiful. Argh I cant be having these thoughts for a co-working. It ended bad last time hence rule number 13._

"Gibbs, you still with me?"

"Huh? Oh yer. What were you saying?"

"I was about to start explaining what my mother meant when she said one day someone will teach Tony a lesson."

"Yup go on." Gibbs said now looking Kate straight in the eyes.

"He was supposed to be here one day at 1pm. When he didn't show by 1.15pm and hadn't called so we left for lunch leaving a message on the door. It had turned out his last girlfriend was the sister of a mafia guy and him and his buds payed by brother a little visit. Bullet through his arm but he still chases girls so he didn't learn."

"Ouch! It must run in the name."

"Yer I would have to agree th-"

"Auntie Katie, Auntie Katie! Uncle Tony's here!" Fletcher yelled as he ran and bounced on his aunts' double bed closely followed by his younger siblings and twin.

"Ok ok I will be down in a sec now out out out before I use this on you" Kate replied holding up an elastic head band.

They all screamed and it was a fight to get out the door first. Gibbs had a strange look on his face.

"Your not used to big families are you?"

"No not at all. I was an only child and I grew up with my grandparents and their only child was mum so."

Again Kate saw the sadness in Gibbs's eyes that she had seen so much this weekend but never before. But just as she went to ask him about it she heard a faint noise coming up the hallway.

"Argh" she groaned.

"What?"

"I don't know what I've been told but my C.O wears pant hows I don't know what I've been told but my C.O wears- HEY MUM WHATS A C.O?"

"Tony go and get your sister NOW!"

"Yes mum"

A head popped around the door" Hiya going sis?" then followed by a body.

He was tall slim with dark brown hair and was very tanned.

A huge smile crossed Kate's face as she sprang up and hugged her brother.

"Whoa careful sis! You know I don't just wake up and find my hair like this!" he retorted playfully

Kate, in turn, ran her hand through his hair messing it up as much as possible.

"DINNER!"

"YESSSSS MUM. Hey Kate, you and your boyfriend better get down there now. Mums freaking out, god knows why but." he said as he ran out the door ducking from a pillow Kate threw at his head. After the pillow hit the floor he stuck his head back in with a huge grin on his face, causing Kate to throw another pillow at him.

Out of her whole family she knew he would be the one to embarrass her.

"Sorry" she mumbled as they made there way down stairs.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ok hi everyone ssssssooooo sorry it has taken soooo long. I wrote this ages ago but left it in china with dad so I just got it! Yay. Ok and the next will be on its way soon I promise.  
and with my other story I am trying very hard to update!  
Ok please read and review and I wont make it a horrible mess :D  
thanx bye


	6. Family Dinners

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or CSI.

Spoilers: an episode from CSI I just cant thin k which one.

Chapter6

"Tyler pass the potatoes please"

"Grere can I have the pasta please"

"Rednut the _red _tomato sauce please!"

She managed to give Dan one of her dirtiest looks before passing the sauce to him.

It was one of the biggest dinners Gibbs had every seen for such a small amount of people. There was salads-3 actually, pasta, vegetables, plus many other dishes Gibbs had never heard of.

They had all been talking happily until they heard a loud scream from Kate, who wasn't watching what she was doing because she was to busy talking, when she reached for the chicken and felt something furry on her hand.

She pulled her hand away immediately causing the piece of chicken that was in the tongs to fly and land in Tony's drink absolutely soaking him!  
Everything went silent.  
Kate looked in the chicken and pulled out a huge fake huntsman.

"BOYS HOW DARE YOU DO THAT AT DINNER!"  
"It wasn't us, we swear nanna! "The twins tried, but failed miserable to convince her.  
Tony on the other hand was staring at Kate.  
"Oh, no you don't Tony!" Kate squealed, now all attention on them.  
"You are going to pay Miss Todd!"  
"No, no, no, NO!"  
"YES!"  
"FOODFIGHT" the twins pitched in as Tony grabbed some mashed potato and threw it at Kate. Kate responded by flicking peas at him.

Gibbs was amazed at the events that follow. All the kids then jumped up and started throwing food; Jazper threw his drink which hit Tony right in the head and after countless attempts of stoping the now VERY messy food fight, Kates parents, Dan and Andrea joined in. Gibbs was left standing there until Grere came up behind him and splattered a spoon full of gravy on his back. She was going down.

After 15 minutes the kids had gotten bored and left taking Eta, Gil, Dan and Andrea with them to clean them up ready for bed, leaving Kate and Tony with strict orders to clean up the dining room.

"This is all your fault Tony!"  
"You threw chicken at me Kate!"  
"That was an accident!"  
Gibbs walked back into the room to find the two wrestling on the ground. Kate had just gotten on top of Tony and was pinning him down

'Take it back Anthony Thomas Todd!"

Tony, who was killing himself laugh screamed at the top of his laughs "I take it back, I take it back, you can fight!"  
At that moment Eta and Gil walked in.  
"Oh guys I tell u to tidy up and what do u do? You mess the room up even more!"  
"Don't worry Eta, they still have the minds of 5 year olds."

"DAD!" both Tony and Kate object together.  
"OUT! OUT NOW!" their mother screamed.

Gibbs walked around Kate's room as she had another shower.  
In one corner of her room she had a big book case filled with all sorts of books but mainly Nancy Drew and Trixie Beldon. This made him chuckle. On some of the shelves she had pictures in frames from her childhood. She was always smiling. She had trophies from swimming and gymnastics and also horse back riding and dancing.

Gibbs chuckled to himself_. Boy had she had a busy life as a child._

She had a seat built into the window sill which over looked her backyard. This was filled with cushions and had porcelain dolls sitting on them. She also had a desk with a laptop and a light in the shape of a pink flower opening up, a keyboard (the musical one) and a dresser with a huge mirror. On top of the mirror was little angels and on the dresser was a beautiful jewellery box with a picture on each side. In one picture Kate looked about 10 and had her hair pulled back in two pig tails on either side of her head and she had a piece of bubble gum blown up in front of half her face. The other was a picture of her, about 13, with three other boys, presumable her brothers. She looked so innocent and happy in both of them it made Gibbs smile.

"Hey you, what are you smiling at?"

"Sorry? Oh um nothing"

"Sure like I believe that. That's me with Dan, Tony and Gary and the other was one my pop took on my tenth birthday."

"Cute"

"Ooooooo touching moment going on here!"

"Tony I swear to god you walk into this room you will be at my mercy"

"Oh but my fair yet very mean queen I bring news from across the hall!"  
Both Gibbs and Kate gave him a blank look.

"HA talk about perfect couple, you look like two idiots. Just imagine the poor kids you will have" Tony said as his voice started to trail off.

"TONY! NEWS!"

"Oh right. Our lovely brother will be here no sooner than tonight. Wait it's like nine now and he said he will be a couple of hours. WOW that means they will actually arrive tomorrow."

"Wow Tony you're a genius!" Kate said in the most sarcastic voice she could manage.

"Ok I'm not waiting up to see them. Night." Tony leaned in and kissed Kate's forehead. "I've missed ya Katie girl."

As he walked out the door he turned back "So will I need to shut my d-"

"OUT TONY TODD!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ok I'm just a bit nicer than last time and posted the next chapter closer to when I posted the last.

The reviews made me finish this chap because I wanted to post it for all my loyal readers. Thanks for all the reviews.

Not as many as I had hoped but I forgive the people that didn't review because it took me so long to post. Ha-ha.

Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there was nothing much in there but it was fun to write and just gave you more of a look into Kate's life.

So next chapter we meet Kates other brother and his family. Plus the animals make their appearances. And maybe a nice little surprise. Just need to think of a good one. He-he.

Sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling and stuff because I just finished it and decided to post.

Love Leasel.


	7. Agent

Chapter 7  
Agent

Gibbs lay in bed next to Kate. Her chest was slowly rising and falling with every breath. It was such a beautiful site.

Gibbs silently thanked Eta. Just after Tony had left Eta had turned up at the door, with a stressed expression on her face. She took Kate and was gone for a good half an hour. The kids came running in bored out of their brains because "Uncle Tony", who had been giving them all piggy backs at the time, had to go with grandpa. Gibbs, not quiet sure where he was sleeping had decided to keep the kids occupied while he waited. Kate came back with puffy red eyes. She told him there had been a change in plans, the arrival of an unexpected visitor tomorrow, and that they would have to share a bed then stormed off obviously still shaken up by something. When he returned to the bedroom she was in bed asleep.

He looked at her again. He always fell for redheads. They were beautiful when they were sleeping. The way their hair would fall on the pillow. Kate had been a red head once. He smiled. But with Kate it didn't matter. She looked beautiful lying there anyway. Gibbs fell asleep with a smile on his face only to be awoken by the sound of a phone going off. Grumbling he reached around trying to find the phone. Grabbing it he stumbled out of the room throwing a glance at the clock first.

"11.50 damn who in gods name" he grumbled.

Flipping his phone open he saw it was a text message.

_11.50pm Tuesday 23rd December 1989._

_Ring a bell?? -Cas_

Gibbs cursed after reading this. The number was private so he couldn't reply. Rubbing his face with his hands he returned to the bedroom going to his bag and pulling out a photo of a younger Gibbs with a young women and a little girl.

"What have I done." He whispered to himself.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Gibbs turned to see Kate kneeling next to him.

"Gibbs, are you ok?"

"Kate im sorry for waking you."

"No, its fine. Are you ok?"

"Fine" Gibbs answered more roughly than he had anticipated.

"You forget that I've spent 2 years working along side you Gibbs. You're not ok."

"You would have no idea if I'm ok or not so just drop it Kate. I don't want to discuss it"

"Gibbs, you were just on the floor upset as hell, worried and quiet clearly regretting something!"

"Oh really Agent Todd!" By now there were almost yelling. The emotions were running high. They had both been emotional the last couple of weeks and they had just found away to release.

"You forget AGENT GIBBS I was trained to read people!"

"Oh and what, you just got me all figured out haven't you Todd" Gibbs was pacing around the floor. He did mean to upset Kate but he knew that that was exactly what he was doing

"Oh besides the fact you are a complete and utter bastard?? You show no emotion ever. Then since we have been here I have seen a different person Gibbs. Its like-Argh-"Kate ran her hands through her hair-"I don't even know why I'm bothering saying this! Tomorrow will be just like every other day. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. That's all you ever are!! An agent!!" Kate stormed out tears in her eyes.

Gibbs could only watch as Kate left. He went and sat on the end of the bed.

"Great" he muttered. What had he done?? He cared too much for her to hurt her yet he had. He glanced across at the photo he had been looking at before. That was better times. Times when he wasn't just an 'Agent' but a man who had a life and a home he wanted to go home to every night.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ok hey everyone. Im sssooo sorry on how long its taken me to update but my life has been full on the last couple of months.

Well heres the next chappy hope u like it plus R&R!!

XxPrincess LeaselxX


	8. Experiences

Chapter 8  
Experiences.

Kate sat on the veranda in the bench swing. It was freezing out. She pulled the throw she had grabbed from the lounge room tighter around her. She could here her parents bustling around the kitchen eagerly awaiting the arrival of her brother. She looked down the street. The Christmas lights lit up the street. It was a beautiful site Kate thought. She closed her eyes and remembered Christmas when she was a child. She felt the seat go down next to her and a little head rest on her knee.

"Hey Papa "Kate said as she patted the poodles head. "Where's Chai? Now don't tell me you've ditched the poor baby again." Papa nuzzled the inside of her hand. Kate laughed. Papa always had taken a liking to Kate. Kate lifted the pup onto her lap and hugged it.

"I think you need a bath missy. Yes you do." Kate kissed the puppy's head. Kate heard the front door open and watched as Papa jumped off her lap and ran into the warm house.

"Traitor" Kate muttered.

"Can I sit down?"

"Will it matter what I say?" Gibbs sat down next to Kate and accepted part of the throw she was offering him, after all it was freezing.

They sat there for a couple of minutes in an awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say. Kate broke the silence by pointing to a house across the road.

"See that house there? When I was younger my brothers and I would go round there after school if mum and dad where still at work. She would always have some kind of food that she had just baked. I remember one time we went there she had just baked cup cakes.

_Flashback_

_Ding Dong._

"_She's coming, I can hear her." Kate giggled._

"_Katie calm down."_

_The front door opened._

"_Why hello kids. You're just in time. I just took so cup cakes out of the oven."_

"_So they'll still be warm!" Kate squealed_

"_Well der smelly Melly."_

"_Anthony Todd! You really should be nicer to your sister. Now come in before the cup cakes go cold."_

_The 4 children followed the lady through to her kitchen._

"_Oh my. Mrs Wood what happened?" Dan asked as they looked around her kitchen._

_The cupcakes were scattered all over her floor along with half the ingredients used to cook them and the recipes._

"_That's a good questions." She replied._

"_Hey look at kitty! She's trying to catch a fly!" Kate giggled_

_They all watched as the cat pounced around the room and finally onto the dining table where she sent everything flying._

"_Well Mrs Wood I think we solved that mystery."_

"_Mmm, that we did Gregary."_

"_Can we still eat the cup cakes?"_

"_Why of course Caitlin, but first we should straighten the place up a bit."_

_After 10mins of cleaning they all retired to Mrs Wood's sun room. Eating their cup cakes and drinking some hot chocolate they told Mrs Wood of their week at school. When they were done, Mrs Wood stood up and walked over to a cabinet. After unlocking it she rummaged around finally pulling out a photo album and a box. She started to show the 4 kids pictures of her life. Kate found them intriguing but the boy lost interest although they never told the old women. She was enjoying herself to much, telling the kids stories from when she was younger and telling them to always stick together no matter what. At the end of it she opened the box and pulled out a bible. It was old and tattered and had a hole right through the middle._

"_Gregary, this is for you. It was my husbands. He believed it kept him safe in World War II and was what brought him back home to me. The hole is a bullet hole. One of the reasons he believed it so lucky. May it bring you luck and keep you safe." She handed the book to him giving him a hug._

"_Wow Mrs Wood I don't know what to say. Thankyou."_

"_Daniel. Now I know how much you want to be a doctor so these are for you." She pulled out a pair of stethoscopes._

"_Again this was my husbands. He was a doctor in the war. These are the stethoscopes he used during the war."_

"_Wow Mrs Wood. Thanks. I'll take good care of them I promise." Dan said giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Anthony. I thought you might like this. It's a car magazine from 1950."_

"_Aw wicked! Thanks a bunch" Tony said as he gave the women a bone crushing hug._

"_And finally, my little Caitlin. These are for you. I was given these on my 8th birthday."_

"_I'm turning 8 next week" Kate said with a smile on her face_

"_I know and that's why im giving it to you. This locket was given to me by my mother and this book was given to me by my father."_

"_What kind of book is it?"_

"_A book full of dreamtime stories. Maybe you can get one of your brothers to read it to you."_

"_I will! Thankyou so much." Kate said as she hugged Mrs Wood and started flicking through the book looking at all the pictures. _

_Later that night the kid's father came and got then._

"_Thanks once again for looking after them Mrs Wood."_

"_It's always a pleasure Gil." She then turned to the kids "May the angels always protect you my dear children."_

"_You too" Katie piped up. She had been asleep in her father's arms._

"_Bye Bye Mrs Wood" they all said as they left and headed home._

_End Flashback._

"Sound like a lovely old lady."

"She was. We hardly got to see her after that. She was old and sick and being admitted to hospital a lot so dad thought it was best if we just went over there once in a while with him or mum."

Gibbs smiled. God Kate loved that smile.

"What?"

"Smelly Melly?"

Kate laughed. "My name is Caitlin Poppy Melinda Todd, although the Melinda is hardly ever used."

"It's a nice name" Gibbs watched as Kates face lit up. "And I thought your brother Gary was a doctor?"

"At that time he didn't want to be."

They went back to being silent again.

"Gibbs Im-"

"You don't need to apologise Kate-"

"Oh and how did you know I was going to apologise?"

"_You_ forget I've spent 2 years working along side you. Besides what I was about to say before you cut me off was that I am the one who should be apologising." Gibbs ignored the surprised look on Kates face and continued. "I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you."

"Yer well we are both guilty of that. But seriously, are you ok? You have just seemed so upset since we go here."

"Mmm." Gibbs looked down the street. He so badly wanted to let Kate know what was going on inside him, why he had been so distant. But he had never told anyone, not even Ducky whom he usually went to for advice. He didn't know if he was ready to share his dark past with anyone. He felt a hand on his cheek and turned to look Kate in the eyes. This time he did nothing to hide what his eyes were giving away.

Kate gasped. "Gibbs, please, tell me what's wrong"

Gibbs reached up and took her hand holding it in his.

"On Christmas eve when I was seven..."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ok so I decided to be nice and update this chapter faster, but because I did that I also decided to be mean and cut it short so you will have to wait till next chapter to find out Kate's reaction. Plus Gibbs tries to contact his mysterious texter.

Bit upset. Think im losing my reads. Only 249 hits this time (250 less than last time) and out of those only 4 reviews. So a huge thankyou to sanderswife, dg101, Snake666 and mj0621 for review and you havewon a holiday to the destination of your dreams. No not really. hehe

Ok so please review, it only takes a minute and i will be forever grateful,buit if you dontI shall torture you all in my underground lair. hehe

XxPrincess LeaselxX


	9. Everyone Has Secrets

Chapter9

Everyone has secrets.

Gibbs watched as the tears streamed down Kates face.

"Oh my god Gibbs" was all Kate could manage to say. Gibbs felt her move closer to him andput his arm around her pulling her in.

"Your mother-"

"Haven't seen her since. She was moved without my grandparent's knowledge and we couldn't find her. When I was 16 I moved out of my grandparent's home and desperately tried to find her but… no luck." Kate moved her hand up to stroke Gibb's cheek. "You know the sad thing is, that little girl lost her parents so suddenly and so young and they did nothing wrong. One day I'll find her too"

"How old was she" Kate whispered

"6months" Gibbs whispered even softer. "You- you are the first person I have told. Not even Ducky knows." Kate smiled up at him giving him reassurance that she would never tell another soul.

They sat the in a comfortable silence until Kate suddenly became very aware of where they were as she saw a couple of headlights heading up the street and heard movement inside the house.

"Damn" Gibbs gave her a confused look. "Gibbs if you don't want to be up until the wee hours of the morning I suggest you follow me" Kate said as she grabbed the throw and started running around the veranda Gibbs following her. She snuck in the laundry door and up the stairs once in her room she collapse on the bed in a fit of giggles. Even Gibbs couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

"I feel like Im 16 again sneaking back into bed before my parents notice I was gone" Kate managed to say between laughs.

Gibbs gave her a funny look "Used to sneak out all the time?"

"Yahuh. Sometimes Tony would come, other times he would do his own thing."

"Ok but why did we just have to do that?"

Kate got up and went over to her door and opened it slightly. "Listen"

"Gregary, Lisa, Clo, Come! Eat!"

"No mum, it's ok, I think we just need rest."

"Nonsense a full stomach is what you need."

Kate closed the door.

"Oh."

"Yer" Kate walked over to the bed and sat cross legged next to Gibbs. Gibbs had zoned out again. She placed her hand on his knee gently bringing him back to reality.

He looked at her; she slowly brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "Maybe we should get some sleep Gibbs"

"Mmm" Gibbs muttered as he kissed the palm of her hand. "Night Kate"

"Night Gibbs"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The sun filtered through the blinds in Kate's room waking Gibbs. He looked at the clock it read 6.47. He could feel something warm attached to the left side of him. Turning his head he saw Kate. He smiled and snuggled back down into the blankets wrapping his arm around Kate and slowly drifted back to sleep.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hours later they both woke up to bustling coming from downstairs.

"Mornin"

"Mmm"

Gibbs reached up and stroked Kate's cheek. She was still half asleep. Gibbs could hear a scratching at the door so he got up opened it. A small, black cat ran into the room jumping onto the bed and snuggling up to Kate.

"Tinkle!"

"Your cat?"

"Ahuh. Isn't she gorgeous? hey aren't you, my precious little baby, huh, yes you are!"

Gibbs smiled. "She is a beautiful."

"Hungry Gibbs?"

"Starved."

"Kay, lets go get some breakfast. I can smell it coming up the stairs."

"Yup" Gibbs replied as they grabbed their dressing gowns and headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy heads"

"Morning mum"

"Morning Eta."

"AUNTY KATIE!"

"Clo"

A teenage girl came bouncing around the side of the counter to give Kate a hug. She was medium height with beautiful dead straight dark brown hair. She had the strangest jeans on. They had all kinds of patterns all over them complete with a white long sleeve shirt.

"How are you? You look so good! Hows school been?"

"Great, thanks and great. Is this the guy Uncle Tony's been telling me about?" Cloe laughed. "Uncle Tony, if stares could kill, you would be a million times dead by now with the stare Aunty Katie is giving you."

"What's going on?" Eta said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Nothing" was her reply as all Tony, Kate and Cloe put on innocent faces.

"Great Eta. We have reunited the 3 M.I's."

"That is so mean grandpa!"

"Mean but true my dear. Aren't you tired?"

"Yup! So im off to bed again. Goodnight or morning everyone!"

She received a laugh as she disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

"Ok see you later mum and dad. Im off."

"Where are you going Tony?"

"Katie, Katie maybe when you are older cough choke"

"Sweetheart, please try to reframe from hurting your brother."

"She gasp didn't hurt gasp-"

"Kay.Pancakes Gibbs? See ya Tony!"

Kate walked over to the pantry and got the ingredients out that they needed to make pancakes.

"Hey Kate how come it's so quiet?"

"Not sure. Dan and Andrea must have taken the kids to buy the Christmas tree."

"Won't it be a little hard to buy one on Christmas Eve?"

"Oh no we have already bought itwe just haven'tpicked it upyet." She smiled at him "It's a family tradition that you can not have the Christmas tree in the house till Christmas eve. Plus knowing Andrea they have probably gone shopping for some new tree decorations so we have all day to do what ever we please."

"Mm, don't mind. What's the 3 M.I's?

Kate laughed so hard she had to put down the plates she was carrying. "That's what my dad calls Tony, Clo and I. It stands for 3 mischievous idiots. When we are together we are trouble."

"CAITLIN!"

Kate sighed. "Yes mum?"

"Your father and I are going across to the airport. Don't forget about to night. And don't forget to lock up when you leave. Good bye Jethro."

"Goodbye."

Gibbs looked at Kate. As soon as Eta had mentioned the airport, Kate had tensed up. Was the visitor Kate mentioned last night coming?  
'Looks like im not the only one with the secret' Gibbs thought.

After breakfast Kate told Gibbs there was something she wanted to show him. Gibbs said he had to make a quick call first. Gibbs walked out onto the balcony and punched in the number he knew only too well.

It rang a couple of times before there was an answer.

_Hello_

Kat?

_gasp Jethro?_

Um yer hi how are you?

_I'm good. Why are you calling?_

I need Cassandra's mobile number

_Jethro you know I-_

Please Ekaterina! I need it.

_You may need it but she doesn't want you to have it. Im sorry, I can't betray my daughters trust._

She text me last night.

_gasp saying what?_

Reminding me it was her birthday. Like I would forget, but the text was private so please can I have the number.

_Ok here it is._

After receiving the number Gibbs thanked Ekaterina and hung up.

"Hey Gibbs you ready to go?"

"Yup. Where we going?"

"You'll see." Kate said as she took off across the lawn. "You coming?"

Gibbs nodded and headed off across the lawn following Kate. Tonight, hopefully, he would see her again. Finally after all these years. Now, no body could wipe the smile of his face.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

OK hi. Im so sorry if there are any kind of mistakes in this chapter. i just wrote it the posted it.

So thanks everyone for reading. Please R&R.

Those jeans i said Clo was wearing i have them. they are seriously the coolest jeans! never seen anything like them before. Ssssooo cool!

Trying to get up as many chapters as I can in 3weeks coz then im off to China so I wont be updating for over a month so im praying I get a couple done.

Cya

Xx Princess Leasel xX


	10. I Think

Chapter 10  
I Think.

They had been walking for the last ½ hour in silence both totally lost in their thoughts. Kate had been leading him down a beaten bush path which seemed to be thinning out.  
"Kate, where are we going?"

"Gibbs, be patient we are almost there."

"Well we all know patients' is one of my strongest qualities." Gibbs replied causing a smile to spread across Kate's face. "Don't worry Gibbs, we are here now."

Kate walked out into a clearing. Gibbs could see a little house of to the left and directly in front of them a barn. Kate took off in a fast walk towards the open barn door with Gibbs close behind her.  
"Daliya, Onan, anyone home."  
An elderly lady walked out of the barn with 2 horse behind her.  
"Caitlin, how are you? Is this our second rider?"  
"Yes" Kate said before Gibbs had a chance to say anything. He had a funny look on his face. "Will we be seeing you tonight Daliya?"  
"Of course my dear. Have I ever missed it? Now just be careful ok."  
"We will." Kate reply as she took the horses reins and handed one to Gibbs. Gibbs just looked at her.

"Surprise Gibbs!"  
"I'm surprised! You are just lucky I can ride." Gibbs shot back as he took of towards the far gate leaving a dumbstruck Kate far behind.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They had been riding for an hour before Kate pulled her horse into a slow walk. Gibbs followed lead and came up beside her. There were a couple of trees around them with fruit. Kate rode over to one and grabbed two apples. She threw one at Gibbs and kept one for herself. Jumping of her horse she tired her up and sat down under a near by tree. A minute later she felt Gibbs sit down next to her.

"Wow. It's a great view from up here." Gibbs hadn't realized that they had been riding up hill and now they were up high enough to have a nice view of the city.

"Yer it is."  
They sat in quiet while eating their apples, just happy to be in each others company, although neither admitted it to the other.

"Kate, what's tonight?"  
"Christmas eve?" Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Kate's face. She leant over and whacked his arm but Gibbs was to fast and caught it giving it a slight tug causing Kate to fall into him. They both burst into laughter and to both of their surprise and Gibbs delight Kate didn't move but readjusted herself so her head was in Gibbs lap. She looked up at him. He brushed a stray hair of her face and looked into her eyes. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Kate remember Gibbs question.  
"Gibbs-" She tried to speak but looking at him just made her loose her train of thought.  
"mmmm. What's happening tonight?"  
"Christmas Eve party. We always throw one. Everyone from the neighborhood comes."  
"Do you mind if I invite someone?" Kate gave him a questioning look. _'Did he know anyone from around here?'  
_"Yer sure Gibbs. Who?"  
"You will have to wait and see. And who is your visitor from the airport?"  
"You will just have to wait and see too Gibbs." He smiled. Her spirits seemed to have been lifted. But now Gibbs felt a nagging inside his gut and he knew there was only one way to get rid of it, which at the moment he was seriously considering.  
Kate sat up and looked at her watch. "Gibbs, I think we should head back if we wanna help with the tre-" Kate was cut of as Gibbs moved his hand up to gently cup Kate's cheek. Watching her closely for any negative signs her brought his mouth down on hers. There kissed turn more passionate and when the need for air became to much they broke apart.  
"**_I think _**you should start calling me Jethro." Gibbs said as he stroked Kate's cheek.  
"Sounds good _Jethro._" Kate said making sure she put emphasis on Jethro. She smiled up at him and pulled him in for another kiss.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

OK so that's the next chapter. Sorry it took SSSSSSSOOOOOOO long to update!  
But I hoped you liked it and plz review :D


	11. What to Wear?

Chapter 11.  
What to Wear??

Kate was of rounding up their horses when Gibbs pulled out his phone and punched the number he had received from Ekaterina before.  
"Gibbs-"  
"Sorry" Gibbs said sternly. Kate laughed  
"_Jethro, _are you ready to head back?"  
"Yup just got to make a quick call."  
"Kay"  
The phone rang 3 times before Gibbs heard a voice on the other end of the line.  
"Hey, you've reached Maccas. What can I get for you today earthling?" her carefree attitude hit Gibbs hard. He really had missed a lot of her life.  
"Hey Cassi" he said, which was then followed by an extremely awkward silence on both ends of the phone.  
"Hey, question, have u heard that Daniel Radcliff is going to perform nude on stage next year? Poor Harry, poor Harry." Gibbs laughed.  
"No I didn't." He could hear her smiling. "Cass, I have a friend who's-"  
"a friend or a '_friend'_ and you know what im talking about"  
"Cassi, she's having a Christmas party tonight. I would love for you to come." There was no answer. "Cas, im sorry for what I did. I really am, but please come. I really want to see you."  
"Will I get the first dance?"  
"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Cool. What's the address?"  
After Gibbs gave her the address he thanked her.  
"Hey, not to worry." She laughed "Will see you tonight then dad."  
"See ya." Gibbs smiled. It had been years since she had called him dad. He felt like he was slowly working his way to getting his daughter back and it felt good.

"Hey Cas, who was that?"  
"Hey Milly. That was my dad-"  
"You have a dad??"  
"Hey Jo." Both Cassi and Milly said in unison  
"Jo. Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees to you??"  
Jo threw a pillow at Cassi's head as she sat down. "Shut up."  
"So anyways, as I was saying, im seeing my dad tonight. Some Christmas party. It's his '_friends'_."  
"OOOOHHHHH, friends huh?" Jo said in a sing song voice.  
"So you're seriously going to see your dad?" Milly asked.  
"Yer it's about time to forgive him. He's been through enough guilt."  
Milly nodded but Jo looked really serious.  
"What's wrong Jo?" Cas asked  
"Cassi….. What are you going to wear?"  
They all looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Hey. So heres the next chapter. Was just siting in RE thinking OMG this is so boring and then I started writing this chapter. Then the bell went so I was like yes!!  
Anyways thanks everyone for all the great reviews!!! And please keep them coming. Puts a smile on my face to know there are still people interested in this story and what you think of it :D sorry for any spelling mistakes. i glanced over it but i need to go out and i wanted to post this.  
next chapter I hope will be longer because of the party, or I might split it in two. I don't know. Thanks for reading.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	12. Daughters

Chapter 12.  
Daughters.

Kate and Gibbs arrived home at about 3. Hearing laughter coming from the lounge room they went to investigate.  
Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. The Christmas tree was huge. It went up into the rafters and a poor Cloe was unsuccessfully trying to place an angel on the top, while everyone was laughing.  
The next hour passed with everyone decorating the tree, showering and trying to find the best outfit for the night.

Gibbs walked into Kate's room to find her with an elegant black dress on. It hung just above her knees. The dress had no black and a V-neck that was low enough to send Gibbs mind crazy. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist allowing her to lean back into him.  
"You look amazing." Gibbs started kissing down her neck.  
"Thankyou. I would the same for you but I can't see you."  
"Your parents just arrived home." Gibbs laughed "And you mother is running around like a chook with no head." Kate laughed along with Gibbs.  
"That's my mother for you. Was anyone with them?"  
"Yer. A man. Names Mer something."  
"Mherca." Kate said bluntly as she turned and headed over to her make-up case.  
"Kate, who is he? I'm guessing he is the one you have been upset about?"  
"He's an asshole, but only my brothers, my best friend and I know why. And that's the way it's going to stay. For now at least." Kate smiled, walking over and laying her hands on Gibbs chest. "OK?" she whispered  
"Ok." Gibbs brought his lips down on hers.  
"OH MY GOD!!!! Yew! Yew! YEEWWW!!! Get a roooooom! Yo Clo, you owe me 10 bucks! They were so just _**all** _over each other!" Tony said in an over dramatized voice.  
"No way! Prove it!" Clo retorted. Kate laughed into Gibbs chest.  
"Anthony, Cloe, hurry up and get dressed! People will be here in half an hour. Ah, Katie, Jethro, you are ready. Good. Here, dress Grere for me honey." Eta handed Grere to Kate, then took off down the hallway trying to catch a naked Jasper.  
Kate and Grere laughed at that.  
"Ok. So, what do you want to wear Missy?" Kate asked as she carried Grere down the hall to Grere's room.

* * *

An hour later the house was buzzing with chatter and laughter.  
Gibbs was worried. Cassi was late. Kate came up behind him and linked her arm with his.  
"Hey Kate. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just getting a bit tired of playing 'Duck and Hide' with some people. "  
Gibbs had heard what she said but none of it registered. He knew he had to tell her about Cassi, and it was probably a good idea to do it before Cassi actually arrived.  
"Kate, we need to talk. Somewhere private please."

* * *

"Maam? Maam?!" Cassi's head snapped around. "That'll be $22.50 please."  
"Oh, yes of course." Cassi produced the money then jumped out of the car.  
'This house is really something' she thought to herself as she headed up the driveway. She had gone with a red boob-tube dress that was tight up the top but when it reached the waist it flared out. She wore red high-heels and her long brown wavy locks hung down around her shoulders. As she approached the door, she pulled her coat tighter around her. Swallowing her nerves, she rang the door bell.

* * *

Kate led Gibbs into the storeroom.  
"What's going on Jethro?" Kate asked worried.  
"Ok, you know how I asked if I could invite someone tonight?" Kate nodded. Gibbs had no idea how he was going to tell Kate about Cassi. 'Just like a band aid' he thought. 'quickly'  
"Well her name is Cassandra and um" Gibbs sighed. "And she's my daughter."

* * *

"Hey, can I help you?"  
"Ya, Hi I'm Cassandra Gibbs. You are?"  
"Anthony Todd. You wouldn't happen to be related to a Jethro Gibbs would you?"  
"Yer. I'm his daughter."

* * *

Ok so this is the next chapter.  
The party has started and Mherca has been introduced. But what role will he play in this story?? You will have to wait to find out.  
So I have the next couple of chapters written but since the party spread out over 10pages and I have small handwriting I decided to cut it up into 3 chapters. And yes I am evil!  
So now you won't have to wait for me to write what happens next in the story…………… just have to wait till I type it up.  
Please review on your way out!!  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	13. The Rumours

Chapter 13  
The Rumours

'_She's my daughter.'_

Gibbs studied Kate's face. She had no expression but he could tell her mind was going 100 miles an hour. They sat there quietly for a couple of minutes, Gibbs deciding to give Kate the space she needed to process what he had just said.  
"How old is she?" Kate finally asked.  
"Just turned 17."  
Kate smiled. "Why haven't you ever mentioned her before?"  
"Ten years ago we kind of hit a little bump in our relationship. Well, actually, a big bump." Gibbs sighed. "  
Ever since she was little she has wanted to act, and she was god damn good at it too. She had a school play. 'The Little Mermaid.' She was Ariel. She was so excited about it. When we heard that there might be scouts in the audience she couldn't control her joy. Anyway, her mother, my first wife, Ekaterina, and I had been going through a rough patch and had decided to split. This performance was going to be the first time we had been together since the divorce. We started fighting and this distracted Cassi and caused her to forget her lines. She ran of the stage embarrassed. She was 7 and this play meant the world to her. She didn't want to speak to either of us. I got diploid a day later and when I got back 6months later she still didn't want to speak to me. Obviously she got my stubbornness." Kate laughed at this.  
"So you haven't spoken to her since?"  
"There was the occasional phone call for a 'Happy Birthday Cassi' or 'Merry Christmas Cassi' but that all stoped once she hit 10."  
Kate walked over to him, smiling. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. Resting her forehead on his she whispered  
"I can't wait to meet her."  
"You'll like her." Gibbs replied, kissing her forehead. "We had better get back to the party now Miss Todd." Kate giggled

* * *

"His daughter?" Tony asked confused. "How?"  
"Oh, _please_ tell me your mummy explained to you the birds and the bees?!" Cassi said sarcastically.  
"You know what?! I like you already!" Tony exclaimed as he put his arm around Cassi's shoulders and led her inside. "Make yourself at home."  
"Thanks. I'm going to find my father."

* * *

"So Mherca, what have you been doing with yourself?" Eta asked as she approached him. She had been steadily making her way around the house greeting everyone. That and keeping all the kids and Tony out of trouble.  
"Mrs Todd, my you look lovely tonight. I've been travelling a lot. Woke up a year ago and decided I was sick of my job."  
Eta smiled. "There were a couple of rumours floating around a while ago, now I'm not one to pry, but I was wondering what your side of the story was?"  
"I don't have a side. They are all lies." Mherca said coldly. Turning he walked away.  
Eta stood there dumbfounded.  
"Hey mum, what's up?" Dan asked seeing the expression on his mothers face.  
"Well, I just asked Mherca what his side of the story was to those rumours circulating a while back and he just snapped." Eta watched carefully as her sons expression changed.  
"What?! Dan, what aren't you telling me?"  
"Nothing mum. Um, I need to go help, um, Andrea."  
Eta watched her sons rapidly retreating back. She wasn't stupid. She was his mother and she knew when he was hiding something from her. Scanning the room, she started looking for her husband.

* * *

Gibbs lifted his beer up to his lips when he heard an all too familiar voice.  
"Whoa, careful. Not too much! I don't want to have to hold you up because you're drunk while we are dancing."  
"Hey Cassi." Gibbs said as he turned to look at his daughter. She looked beautiful he thought. You could tell he was her father. They looked so much alike. Gibbs smiled at her.  
"You look beautiful. Guess you really aren't 7 anymore."  
Cassi laughed as she hugged Gibbs. "I sure hope not!"  
"Dad, is that cologne you're wearing??!!" Cassi asked while sniffing Gibbs. "Wow this woman must be really special!" Neither one not noticed Kate approaching them.  
"I would hope so." For a second time that night Cassi's head snapped around.  
"OW!" she brought her hand up to her neck and rubbed it.  
"Cassi, this is Kate. Kate, this is Cassi, my daughter."  
The girls exchanged hellos then Cassi turned to Gibbs and asked in an ever so serious voice.  
"Why didn't you introduced Kate to me as your girlfriend?!" Gibbs looked like he had been slapped, Kate on the other hand burst into laughter.  
"My, my, you are very blunt. You remind me of my brother-"  
"Anthony?" Cassi cut in.  
"Yer. How'd you-"  
"Met him at the door. Really nice guy."  
Kate laughed. The song playing had just ended and 'Does your mother know' by ABBA came on.  
"Oh my god I love this song" Cassi managed to say without taking a breath.  
"Suits you." Gibbs laughed.  
"Come on dad I want to dance now." Cassi exclaimed as she pulled Gibbs up to dance. Kate sat back and watched them. 'Gibbs is a good dancer.' She thought.  
The song came to an end and another ABBA song came on. 'Voulez Vous.' Gibbs sat down but Cassi turned on Kate and dragged her up to dance. Gibbs laughed. She may be 10years older, but Cassi hadn't changed one bit.

* * *

"Eta, what's going on?"  
"Gil, just sit down and wait here while I go get Dan."  
Gil sighed. He didn't know what was bothering his wife but he figured he had better stick around and find out. 

5 minutes later Eta entered the room with an annoyed looking Dan behind her.  
"Mum this is ridiculous." Dan said obviously agitated.  
"Ok, what the hell is going on?!" Dan? Eta?" Gil was starting to get frustrated and he wanted an answer.  
"I want Dan to tell me what he knows about the rumours surrounding Mherca and why they bother him."  
"They don't bother me-"  
"You know as your mother I learnt your looks and you looked bothered when I brought up Mherca. And to top it off, all four of you are acting weird since I mentioned Mherca was coming!"  
Gil was sitting back watching the verbal tennis match that was going on between his wife and son, which was becoming rather loud. After several unsuccessful attempts to calm them down, he had just given in. Eta had tricked Dan into admitting he knew something but she hadn't been able to find out what it was.  
"Why the hell are you being so secretive about this?!" Eta screamed.  
"Because we promised Kate we wouldn't tell anyone anything!" Dan immediately brought his hand up to his mouth. He had just slipped up big time and now both of his parents were staring at him in complete horror.  
"We?" Gil asked slowly.  
"Tony, Greg and I" Dan said as he slipped out of the room. He had to find Kate quick smart and tell her what had happened before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Back in the room, Eta and Gil were just staring at each other horrified.  
The rumour that surrounded Mherca was true and the girl in it was their daughter, Kate.

* * *

Ok so this is the next chapter. My hands are sore from typing.  
So what it this rumour?????? Can any one guess???  
Thanx everyone for reveiw. Made me want to post this chapter faster!!  
So please review on your way out!! 

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	14. The Party

**Chapter 13  
The Party**

Walking into the lounge room, Dan spotted Kate talking to Gibbs and a young brunette he didn't recognize. He watched as Kate threw her head back laughing. When Dan reached Kate, he grabbed her elbow and led her into the kitchen.  
"Ow, Dan you're hurting me!" Kate complained, trying to wriggle free of his grip. When he let her go she turned around, about to bit his head off, but stoped when she saw his face.  
"Daniel, what's going on?"  
"Kate I'm so sorry. I slipped up. I sort of told mum and dad about Mherca." Dan hung his head.  
"Shit!" Kate slammed her fist down on the counter. "Ok. I better go talk to them, and you had better get Mherca out of here before dad does anything that will get him in trouble."  
"Ok." Dan said as they heard a crash. Looking at each other, they ran out the door to see Gibbs, Tony and Greg trying to pull Gil and Mherca away from each other, while Lisa was ushering the remaining guests out the door. Cloe and Cassi were taking the kids upstairs to bed. Eta and Andrea, nowhere to be seen. Kate and Dan walked out.

* * *

"Kate, Dan care to fill us in?" Tony asked.  
"Yer, Dan couldn't hold his tongue." Kate said, poison dripping from each word.  
"Nice one idiot."  
"Oh shut up Greg."  
"All of you shut up." Kate screamed at them.  
Gil had calmed down enough for Gibbs to release him, which Gibbs instantly regretted.  
"You son of a bitch! How dare you come anywhere near my daughter. You Bastard!" Gil spat as he punched Mherca in the face. None of the boys moved to stop Gil. Out of the corner of her eye Kate saw Lisa enter the room.

"Your daughter was a slut! She had it coming. Parading around in her short-shorts and mid-drift tops-"

"I was a dancer! That's what I danced in! That's what we ALL danced in." Kate screamed, tears rolling down her face. Gibbs rushed to her side. Wrapping his wrap around her waist, he guided her out of the room, Lisa behind them.

"You know what I want to know? Why aren't you in jail you piece of shit?" Gil spat.

"Because your whore seduced me. I did nothing wrong. Nobody's going to go to jail over a stupid _rumour _anyway." Mherca said calmly.

"Seduced you, she SEDUCED YOU!" Tony yelled, his over protective brotherly instincts kicking in. "She was heavily drugged. She couldn't even stand let alone seduce a creepy bastard like you. Oh and I doubt very much she actually _asked_ to be drugged. I know for a fact, you crept the _hell_ out of her. She used to beg us boys to come 10minutes before her classes with you finished just so she would feel like she had some safety." Tony ignored the looks his father was giving him.  
Gil was dumbfounded. By the sounds of it, he knew nothing about his daughter's teenage years.

Mherca lunged at Tony, only Greg was too fast, his fist meeting with Mherca's jaw. It only took a second before Mherca was recovered, this time aiming at Greg, getting him squarely in the side of the head. Greg stumbled back. Tony pushed Mherca to the ground. Gil instructed Tony to go and open the front door. Gil grabbed one of Mherca's arms and Dan grabbed the other. They lifted him up and dragged him to the front door. They threw him out of the house along with his bags.

"One for the road." Dan said as he gave Mherca a goodbye punch. Slamming the door shut they walked back into the lounge room to find Lisa hovering over Greg with an ice-pack held to his head. Tony was pacing, trying to contain his anger.

* * *

"Kate, what the hell is going on down there?! Your dad just appeared out of nowhere and took a swing at that guy with the funny name." Kate chuckled. They could both hear yelling but neither one being able to make out what was being said.  
"Kate, what are the rumours?" Gibbs didn't understand what was going on.

"Rumours have been going around for 13years about Mherca. They say he drugged a young girl that danced under him, with the intention of raping her. The young girl's friend found her in the back of his car with bruises on her body. She called her friends brothers for help." Kate placed her head in her hands. Gibbs could see her shoulders shaking.  
"And the girl in the rumour is you." Gibbs said more of a statement than a question.  
Kate nodded. They could still hear fighting from downstairs. Gibbs sat down beside Kate and rubbed her back. He knew she would tell him what happened when she was ready.

"I was 17. Anna and I got all glossed up to go out for a night on the town. With make-up on we looked older that 17 and we were able to get into clubs. Anyway, we went to my favourite dance club. Mum and Dad where in the UK on holidays at the time. It started to get late and I started to get a bit tipsy, even thought I had only had 2 drinks. So I told Anna I was going to hail a cab and go home. On the way out I bumped into Mherca and he offered to take me home. I said no because he really freaked me out. Next thing I remember I was in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors.  
Anna had apparently been trying to call me since I had left the club. She said she came out to look for me and found me in the back of Mherca's with bruises all over my body. She called Dan and Greg immediately.  
The doctors found a high amount of drugs in my system. They did a rape kit but it turned up negative thank god. The police interview a guy who said he had seen Mherca hovering around my drink while I was dancing but the police could never prove anything.  
As I said my parents were away at the time so they didn't find out and I made sure my brothers and Anna would not to tell a soul." Kate hadn't looked at Gibbs once as she told him the story. As she finished she did look at him. Her face was wet from crying. Gibbs lifted his hand up and stroked her cheek. Kate brought her head down and laid it on hit legs. Gibbs stroked her hair as she continued to cry.

* * *

Eta sat cross-legged on her bed still struggling to come to terms with what she had just been told. Her daughter, her baby, had been drugged 13years ago and god knows what else. How could she have not known this? Why hadn't anyone told her? One of the boys should have surely. Her bedroom door opened and Andrea walked in carrying a glass of water. She could hear voices yelling. Andrea shut the door behind her and handed Eta the water.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." Andrea studied Eta. "Are you Ok?"  
"No. I just can't wrap my mind around this." She smiled up at Andrea. "And you probably have no idea what I'm talking about do you my dear?" Andrea shook her head. Eta laughed.  
They heard a door slam and decided it was time to go down.

* * *

When they walked into the lounge room everyone was siting on a lounge, except Tony who was pacing around the room.  
"Where are the kids?" Andrea asked.  
"In bed. And Cassi's bunking with Cloe." Tony answered.  
"Ok." Andrea and Eta sat down on the lounge and looked at the clock. It read 12.45. They heard a noise from the door and looked up to see Kate and Gibbs standing there.  
"Um I would um." Kate looked over to Gibbs for reassurance. He smiled at her. "I would like to tell you my version of what happened."  
Gil stood up and offered his daughter a seat. Seeing that she was a little uneasy, Gibbs reached over and squeezed her hand. She began to tell them the story she had earlier told Gibbs.

It felt good after all these years of secrecy to finally tell them all. She could tell her mother was pissed off at her for not telling her. Her dad on the other hand was just happy she was ok. He told her he was just glad she was getting it off her chest.  
"Why didn't you tell us all this earlier Caitlin?" Eta demanded.  
"Because I was scared of your reaction, because I partly blamed myself, because I was 17 and stupid. Pick the one you prefer." Kate snapped back at her mother.  
"We could have helped you Katie. We would have wanted to help you."  
"I know, and I can see that now daddy. It's just, then I didn't." She looked over at her mother. Her face was unreadable. She turned and faced the boys.  
"And you?" She said "One of you did think, hey this is something mum should know about? Did it even cross your minds?"  
"Yer it did mum. But Kate swore us to secrecy." Tony said.  
"Yer and when she finished dancing at the academy we figured it would be all right. We wouldn't have to worry about him anymore." Greg added.  
"We really are sorry mum and dad." Dan said sincerely  
Eta sighed. "I know you are." She stood up and walked over to Kate, giving her a big hug.  
"I love you honey.  
"I love you too mum."  
"Ok now let's go to bed and get some sleep before Santa comes." Gil said with a smile on his face.  
"Oh goody! Santa!" Tony exclaimed. Lisa and Andrea looked at each other.  
"Should we tell him or let him stew?" Lisa asked.  
"Tell me what? Tell me what?"  
"Let him stew." Andrea answered. They laughed as they disappeared off to bed.

* * *

Kate sat on her bed cross-legged waiting for Gibbs to come back from checking on Cassi. She was happy. She had finally told her parents about the event that had been haunting her. She looked up as Gibbs slipped into the room.  
"She was asleep." He whispered.  
"Which is what we should be doing. The kids will be up nice and early."  
Gibbs came round and hoped into bed while Kate turned the light off.  
He felt the bed go down beside him. He turned and propped his head on his hand and looked at Kate.  
She smiled. "Goodnight Jethro."  
"Goodnight Kate." He ducked down and placed a kiss on her lips before lying back down.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. After typing it up I got lazy and didn't give it a proper check.  
Please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	15. Santa came!

**Chapter 15  
Santa came!**

"Santa came! Santa came! Hurry, Hurry quickly come down! Santa came!" Tyler and Fletcher ran through the house screaming.  
Gibbs chuckled. '_Kids' _he thought. He could feel a weight on his side and opened his eyes to sleep Kate curled up on him.

Suddenly the door burst open and in bounced a wide-eyed Cassi.  
"Up and at-em" She bounced onto the bed, waking Kate, and sat cross-legged. "Come on, it's Christmas, your not allowed to sleep in!!"

"Argh." Kate pulled the blankets over her and Gibbs head. "Maybe if we stay really still, she will forget about us." Kate whispered.  
Cassi snorted. "I doubt it. Hey, I smell food. See ya." They felt the bed go up and then heard the door shut.

"Ya think she's really gone?" Kate whispered to Gibbs.  
"I don't know. Check."  
"Kay." Slowly Kate pulled the covers down so just her eyes where poking out.  
"Coast is clear." Kate said.

"Good." Gibbs said as he tugged Kate back down and pulled the blanket back over her head. Rolling on top of her, he pinned her arms above her head. Gibbs studied her face. Kate just lay there happy to let him do it.  
Gibbs started to kiss up along her jaw.

"You kiss know kiss what kiss god was showing off when he made you." Kate managed to free her arms and bought them down to cup Gibbs face.

"That's the sweetest this anyone has ever said to me." She was smiling. She moved her hand to the back of Gibbs head and brought his lips down on hers.

* * *

Really sorry about the short chapter. I thought it would be longer. Anyways, hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter soon and its longer I promise.  
So please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	16. Counting Bricks

**Chapter 16  
Counting Bricks.**

"Who wants the next pancakes?" Eta called out as she dished them onto a plate.  
"Cassi, here you go dear. Eat up."  
"Thankyou Eta."  
"Mummy, where is daddy and Uncle Tony?" Grere asked, as she stuffed a spoonful of pancakes into her mouth.  
"Right behind you." Tony said as he covered her eyes with his hand, causing her to squeal.  
"Tony, let her go. There is already enough noise in this kitchen."  
"Aye, Aye dad. Hey mum, can I have the next set of pancakes please."  
"When can we open our present's grandma?" Tyler complained.  
"Once everyone has had breakfast. Now where are Kate and Jethro? Their pancakes are going cold." Eta replied

"We hear ya mum." Kate and Gibbs took their pancakes and sat down.  
"Why were you guys so late down? Weren't doing anything naught were you?" Kate kicked Tony under the table.  
"Ow!" he complained.  
"No, we were not. Not that that's any of your business." Kate hissed at him.  
"Where is Cassi?" Gibbs asked.  
Lisa laughed. "In the lounge room with Cloe. They hit it off immediately. Have been inseparably all morning." Gibbs smiled.  
"Ok, aunty Katie has finished her breakfast so can we pleeeeaaaassseee go and open our presents now?"  
"Ok, Ok." Eta held her hands up in defeat. "Let's go."  
"Yay!" All the kids and Tony squealed as they ran off into the lounge room.

Cloe and Cassi sat cross-legged, facing each other on the lounge, deep in conversation.  
Hearing what sounded like a heard of elephants, they looked up to see everyone entering.  
"OOOO present time!" Cloe squealed.  
"You're just as bad as the rest of them."  
"Aw thanks daddy."  
"Ok, let's get started." Gil said as he headed towards the tree.

Kate turned and faced Gibbs. "Jethro, Cassi." She whispered causing them to look at her. "It's a Todd family tradition that on Christmas everyone only gets one present. That present is from the whole family. It's because firstly, if we do it this way the presents don't stop the young ones from realizing the true reason and meaning of Christmas, and secondly because we are such a big family, it works out better. Tomorrow everyone will go home and have a second Christmas where they get the rest of there presents." Kate laughed. "Then we run up our phone bill ringing everyone to thank them." This made Cassi laugh.  
"Well I can't wait till tomorrow, so I will give you two special ladies your presents later." Gibbs said, but before either of them could reply, Gil's voice ran out through the room.  
"Ok, for the dogs a bone, the cat a stuffed toy mouse and for the bird a mirror." Gibbs snorted.  
"You get your pets gifts?" Kate nodded.  
"Ok, now let's see. Tyler, Pauley, Lisa, Cloe." Gil had started to grab presents from under the tree and hand them to Tony to give out.  
"Andrea, Lynette, Grere, Jazzy, Fletcher, Dan, Katie, Tony, Greg, me, Jethro and Cassi." Cassi had a funny look on her face. Tony started killing himself laughing.  
"You didn't think we wouldn't have gotten you a present did you love?" Gil questioned.  
"Um… but…. Um… you didn't even know I was coming till late last night and-"  
"Where do u think Tony and Dan went this morning?" Eta asked.  
"Everything is shut but."  
"I know people." Tony puffed his chest out as he said that.  
"That is not something to be proud of Anthony."  
"Yes mum." Tony started to sulk.  
"Ok, everyone open your presents!" Greg instructed.

The next couple of minutes were filled with many thankyous and everyone admiring their present.

"Grandma, can we go to our room and play with them please?" Grere asked.  
"Yes but I want everyone back down here no later than 9.30, so we have plenty of time to get to church." Eta said as she started to collect the discarded Christmas paper.

Gibbs took Kate and Cassi by the hand and led them to their bedroom. Sitting them on the bed he went over and pulled out two little boxes from his bag. Sitting between the girls he handed a box to each of them.

Cassi began to open her box while Kate and Gibbs sat and watched. She pulled out a gold bracelet that had 'Drama Queen' written on it with little charms around the rest of the bracelet.

"I brought a charm for each event I took you too when you where younger." Cassi laughed and held up a charm in the shape of a hot dog.  
"And this one was?"  
"The fair we went to when you where three. You insisted to your mother and I that you could eat a whole hotdog all by yourself. You were a big 3 years old. I was carrying you and 5minutes later you threw up all over me." Kate and Cassi burst into laughter.

"Aw, thanks dad. It's beautiful. Cassi jumped up and gave Gibbs a big hug. "Now I'm going to go and get changed out of my PJ's and leave you two alone, as long as you promise to show me what he got you Kate."  
"I promise."  
"Good. See you soon."  
"Shut the door behind you. Thankyou."  
"She's a great kid Jethro."  
"Yer I know." Gibbs had a proud smile on his face. "I wish I could have been there for more of her life. But you know the funny thing? I'm sure I could have, if only I had picked up the phone."  
Kate gave him a sympathetic look.

"Open you present Kate." Excitement flashed through his eyes. "Please."  
Kate tugged at the ribbon, causing it to come undone and fall to the floor. Removing the lid she pulled out a little jewellery box. Kate laughed.  
"Isn't it a bit early to be proposing Jethro?" Kate giggled.  
"Ha-ha-ha very funny." Gibbs said sarcastically.  
Kate playfully slapped his shoulder. Slowly she flipped open the case's lid.  
"Oh my god Jethro, it's magnificent."  
"Just like the woman who is going to wear it." Gibbs took the box from Kate and produced a gold necklace with a long stemmed rose on the end of the chain. Kate moved her hand up so the rose lay in her palm. Flipping it over she read the inscription on the back.

'_Yours forever.' _

"How did-"  
"I know people too." Gibbs leaned around the back of her and clipped the necklace up. Kate stood up and moved over to her mirror. She smiled at her reflection. Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"It looks great on you." He whispered into her ear.  
Kate tilted her head back and kissed his check.  
"Thankyou, I love it."

"We're running late people! Come on, into the car." Andrea yelled as she attempted to rug up her kids.  
Kate pulled on her red jacket and black leather gloves.  
"Cas, do you have warm enough clothes?" Kate asked.  
"Yer" Cassi replied as she pulled on her own coat and gloves.  
"Here, take theses." Kate pulled out 2 beanies and 2 scarves, handing 1 of each to Cassi.

Gibbs chuckled. He was so happy Kate and Cassi got alone because now they where both in his life he didn't want to ever go back.

* * *

They ride to the church was fairly quiet.  
Dan and Andrea had gone in their car, Cassi and gone with Cloe and Tony had gone with his parents, so Kate and Gibbs had a car to themselves.

* * *

They all filed into the church just as the sermon was about to begin. Gibbs, who hadn't been to church since before he could remember, was surprised at how many people had come.  
As the service went on, Gibbs glanced over at Cassi and couldn't help the huge grin at spread across his face.

"What?" Kate whispered.  
"Look at Cassi." Kate turned.  
"What is she doing?"  
"Counting bricks. She's not religious."  
"I wish her luck." Kate smiled.

After the service finished they exchanged Merry Christmas's with everyone then headed home.

* * *

So here's the next chapter. Longer than the last as I promised. Almost finished the story now. Only a couple more chapters. But not to worry! I have a squeal or two planned!  
And just to clarify something, all Kate and Gibbs did Christmas morning was kiss. Nothing naughty……yet.  
And counting bricks is fun! I used to do it in chapel, but would lose my place when I reached the top of a column, plus the teacher would look at me funny because I would be looking at the roof.

Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	17. Deal

**Chapter 17  
Deal **

Gibbs, Tony, Dan and Greg sat around Gils work bench drinking beer.  
"So Jethro, you were in the marines?" Gibbs nodded at Greg.  
"Bone head over there, was going to join." Dan nodded in the direction of Tony.  
"Hey, you have bones in you head to you know! It's called a skull. Hey is that classified as a bone?" Tony asked confused. Greg and Dan just shook their heads.  
Dan turned to Gibbs. "I got a question for you Jethro."  
"Shoot." Gibbs took a sip of his beer.  
"What are your intensions with Katie?"

* * *

"Hey, that's a pretty necklace Katie." Lisa said as she poured Andrea, Kate and herself a glass of wine. The three girls were sitting around the fire.  
"Yer, it's gorgeous. Jethro gave it to me as a Christmas present."  
"He's a good looking guy Kate."  
"Mmm, I agree with Lisa. And he has a good personality and is great with kids." Andrea added.  
"Hey, eyes off my man ladies." Kate whined.  
"Hear that Lisa?"  
"Yup. 'Her man' must be serious."

* * *

Gibbs now had all 3 sets of Kate's brother's eyes on him. He remembered once, Kate was on the phone to one of them. She was telling him off for going all over protective older brotherly on her boyfriend.  
Gibbs chuckled. "If you are worried about me hurting her, don't. I'm not going too."  
"How do you know that?" Dan questioned him suspiciously. 

_'How did I know that? She was just a woman. No, Caitlin Todd was not 'just a woman' she was special. A smart, strong, beautiful, independent woman. That's what attracted me too her. I found her intriguing. The reason I couldn't take my eyes off her some days. She is the first women I have even been friends with before anything else. But that wasn't why I knew I wouldn't hurt her. God, I would shoot anyone that even thought of hurting her. But I wouldn't hurt her because I loved her. Yes, I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs am in love again. But this time it's different, because we have friendship as well._

"Jethro?" Greg pulled him out of his trance.  
"Because I…." _am I ready to admit that I love Kate to someone other than myself? "_Because I love her." _Yer, I'm ready._

* * *

Kate blushed.  
"Oh and she is blushing." Andrea laughed.  
"Katie?" Kate looked at Lisa. "You know we love you right?" Kate nodded. "And since you don't have any sisters-"  
"Only idiot brothers" Andrea interjected.  
"-it's our job to fill in that roll." A blank look crossed Kate's face.  
"Do you really think it's smart to get involved with someone almost twice your age honey?" Andrea asked. Kate sighed. She had been waiting for this.  
"He's a good guy." Kate said.  
"On the phone you are always calling him a bastard" Lisa stated.  
"And you said he has 3 ex-wives" Andrea added.  
"He is a bastard." Kate laughed. "But I don't know. I just…" Kate sighed. "These past couple of days I have spent with him I….I have really enjoyed his company. I mean come on, have you seen me without a smile on my face this weekend? Beside last night of course."  
"I heard you yelling at each other the first night you were here."  
"Greg saw them sneaking upstairs when we arrived." Lisa laughed.  
"We were both in a touché mood that night."  
"You were crying Kate."  
"I know, but-"Kate sighed again. "I think I love him and I really want to give this a try." Lisa and Andrea barley hurt her, she whispered it so softly.  
Lisa hugged her. "We have seen the way you 2 are together. And we can see you really like him. We are just worried you are going to get hurt, because we love you to death and don't want to see anything bad happen to you."  
"Ok, how about we make a deal?" Kate asked, she was overwhelmed at her 'fill in sisters' concern. 

Lisa and Andrea looked at each other.  
"What sort?" Lisa asked slowly.  
"If you guys give us your blessing, which means no 'helping' me, and something goes wrong or he hurts me in anyway, I will personally show you where he lives so you can carry out whatever revenge you have in mind. I might even give you some pointers." Kate winked at them. _'Boat boat boat.' _

Lisa and Andrea looked at each other then Kate.  
"Deal." They said in unison and a little too enthusiastically.  
Kate laughed. "You guys are worst than my brothers."  
"Kate, 2 questions?" Lisa asked.  
"Sure."  
"Is he a good kisser?" Lisa asked  
"Why were you 2 late for breakfast." Andrea asked.  
Kate just looked at them in utter amazement.

* * *

"Just because you love her doesn't mean you won't hurt her." Greg stated.  
Gibbs nodded. "True."  
"How about we make a deal?" Tony was smiling wickedly.  
"What sort of deal?" Gibbs was slightly unnerved.  
"You hurt our sister, you deal with us!" Tony said as he tried to show his non-existent muscles. They all laughed.  
"Deal!"

* * *

Ok, so here is the next chapter. Hope you all liked it. I apologise for any spelling mistakes or anything in this chapter. It's hot in my computer room and it's making me extremely nauseous but I really wanted to update so I kind of glanced over it instead of re-reading it properly.  
And thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I loved reading them all! 

Pippa, this chapter is for you because I promised I would update so you could read it! Lol :D Hope you love it!

Please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	18. Mischievous Boys

**Chapter 18  
Mischievous Boys.**

"Pauley, would you like to say grace please?"  
"Sure grams."  
"Everyone, quiet now. Pauley is going to say grace." Gil's voice bellowed out, causing everyone to go silent.  
"On this special day we give thanks to the lord; for the food we are about to eat and that we can come together as a family on this special day. Our thoughts go to those less fortunate than ourselves. We ask you watch over them and all our family and friends. Amen."  
"Amen." Everyone said.

As everyone started eating, Gibbs looked around and smiled. He could get used to this.  
He felt a small hand enclose his and looked over to see Kate smiling at him.  
Placing his hand over hers, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Jethro?" Gibbs looked across the table at Grere.  
"Yer?"  
"Wanna hear a joke?"  
"Sure." Gibbs watched as she bounced up and down with excitement.  
"Ok, ready?" She asked; both her eyebrows going up, as her eyes grew bigger once Gibbs had nodded.  
"What do you call a man in...um." She turned and Tony whispered something in her ear.  
"What do you call a man in paper plants?!"  
Tony snorted, and then proceeded to choke on his soup.  
"Pants sweetie. Paper pants."  
Gibbs could see Kate out of the corner of his eyes trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. He smiled to himself. She looked so beautiful.

"Um, I'm not sure. What do you call a man in paper pants?" Gibbs asked.  
Grere threw her hands up in the air and said rather loudly, "RUSSELL!"  
Nobody could help themselves. They all started laughing. Grere sat there feeling very proud.

* * *

Later that night they all sat around the fireplace with hot coco.  
"Let's play a game!" Fletcher piped up.  
"Yer, 'Are you smart; I dare you." Tyler bounced up so he was next to his twin.

They boys were mischievous. While the game didn't sound too bad everyone was still hesitant.  
Kate snuggled in closer to Gibbs chest. She felt his arm tighten around her shoulders.  
"It's fun. We promise." Tyler said, Fletcher standing behind him nodding his head.  
"Why don't you explain it to us guys?" Andrea suggested.  
"Take it away Tyler." Fletcher said as he pretended to hand a microphone to his brother.

"Ok, so 'Are you smart; I dare you' is a really cool game. What you do is you get in a circle, and you go around asking questions. If the person you asked the question gets it wrong, they need to put something in the middle, then they sit out. Once everyone has something in the middle, you need to complete a dare to get it back." Tyler smiled as he finished explaining the game.

Tony rubbed his hands together. "I'm in."

* * *

Heres the next chapter! I feel so proud. Updated with a day. How cool.  
So the next chapter is the games and doesn't Kate have a great question for Tony!  
Sorry if the grace I made Pauley say sounded strange. I have no idea what you are supposed to say in grace. I couldn't even remember what the priest used to say at school church.  
Anyways, please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	19. Our one in a million

**Chapter 19  
****Our one in a million.**

"Guys, I want to go first." Kate said to the boys.

"Great. Now who do you choose to be your victim?" Tyler said in an evil voice.  
"The easiest pray of all, of course." Kate said as she turned and faced Tony, an evil smile playing on her lips.  
"Ah, shit."  
"Language Anthony!"  
"Sorry Mum."

"Ok Tony, what does C.O stand for?" Kate struggled to keep a straight face. Gibbs and Eta on the other hand, could not contain their amusement.  
"AW WHAT!!!! That's so not fair! She knows I don't know that!"

"Stop being such a girl." Greg said as Lisa slapped his arm.

Tony smiled wickedly. He might not know the answer to the question but he had a plan to embarrass poor Kate.

"C.O stands for Coote Oblitas." Tony's smile increased as he saw Kate's cheeks go bright red.  
Dan and Greg couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard. Everyone else just sat there plan old confused.

Tony, realising Kate was about to kill him, ran out the back door, grabbing his coat on the way.  
Running down their back yard, he headed for their old Gamers cottage.  
He was only there 30seconds before Kate appeared.  
Slapping him hard over the head, Kate threw herself down on the couch next to him.

"You're such a dick." Kate said laughing.  
"Born and Bred."

They sat in silence just looking at the stars for a while.  
"I suppose we should head back." Tony heard her but didn't move. He could hear it in Kate's voice that she too, didn't want to go back just yet.  
"Nar, chocolate?" Tony pulled two very squashed, very melted chocolates out of his pocket and offered one to Kate.  
Taking one, Kate rested her head on Tony's shoulder. She felt him wrap his arm around her.  
"Do you trust him Katie?" Kate closed her eyes. She didn't answer Tony for a couple of minutes.  
"I do." Kate looked up at Tony and could see in his eyes that she didn't need to explain her short answer. He had always trusted her and her judgement, so if she said she trusted someone he didn't question it.  
Kissing her forehead, Tony closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gibbs lay awake in bed. Kate and Tony hadn't come back yet, but Gil had said it's probably because they were going to stay at the old Gamers cottage. He said they hadn't been together in a long time and it was hard for them because they were so close. They just needed some time alone to catch up. He'd told Gibbs not to worry about them.

Looking at the clock, Gibbs sighed. It read 11.00pm.

Getting out of bed, he threw on some jeans and a large jumper and walked out into the hallway. The house was dead silent. It had been a busy day and everyone was in bed exhausted.

Creeping into Cloe's room, Gibbs made his way over to were Cassi was curled up sleeping peacefully. Trying to wake quietly her proved to be a rather hard task.

Suddenly Cassi's eyes fluttered open to see a figure standing over her. Gibbs, realising what would happen next brought a hand down over her mouth.

"Shhh, Cassandra, it's me, dad." Gibbs felt Cassi slap him hard on the arm and played mock hurt as he removed his hand from Cassi's mouth.

"Idiot!" She hissed.

Again with mock hurt, Gibbs looked at her.

"Fine then, I guess I'm going to have to find another daughter to take for ice-cream."

Getting up and walking out, Gibbs returned to his room and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_ Kate,  
Taken Cassi out for ice-cream. Borrowed your car. Hope you don't mind  
__ Jethro._

Seeing Cassi standing at the door, Gibbs quickly placed the note on the bed and left.

* * *

"Why isn't anything open?" Gibbs asked aggravated. They had been driving around for half an hour and everything, so far, had been shut.

"Cause it's 11.30, and, oh yer, Christmas night. Don't get outta the basement much do ya?" Cassi had sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Gibbs pulled up at a red light and looked over at his daughter. She hadn't changed out of her pj's, just thrown a parker on over the top of them. She was curled into the door, head against the cool window, staring down the street.

"One of the main reasons I liked New York so much was because everything was open 24/7. The city that never sleeps."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at her.

"When did you go to New York?"

"When I was about 11, mum packed us up and moved us up there. A friend of mums knew a really good performing arts school in Manhattan and told mum she could pull a few strings and get me in. Something about them being able to 'nurture' my gift. None the less it actually turned out to be a fantastic school. Made tons of friends there. One girl called me up and invited me round for a couple of weeks during summer break."

"When did you move back to Washington?"

"Bout a year or two ago. School doubled in price for years 11 and 12 and mum was already struggling so we came back here. Ooo, Maccas is open, turn here."

Gibbs pulled into MacDonald's as the realisation of how much of his daughter's life he had actually missed, set in.

They ate there chocolate sundaes in silence until Cassi's phone started to ring.

"Hello"  
"Merry Christmas to you too mum."

Cassie lipped to Gibbs that she would be right back as she walked away, but not before Gibbs caught her last words.

"So, the biggest question is will San Diego agree with me?"

Gibbs frowned. He wondered what she meant by that. Shaking it off he continued to eat his sundae.

Cassi bounced back to the table 5minutes later.

"Mum says Merry Christmas and when you are sick of me all you need to do is call her and she will pick me up as long as it's after tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded.

"What's with San Diego?"

Cassi smiled weakly at Gibbs.

"Yer, about that. I was going to mention it I just didn't want it to be true after all the fun I have been having with you and Kate and everyone. I guess I thought it I forgot about it, it might not happen."

Gibbs frowned at her. He knew what was coming.

"Mum has been offered a job in San Diego. It's a good paying job and mum says it will be a nice change in scenery. We leave January 2nd." Cassi stared into her ice-cream. They were both happy to have each other back in their life; it seemed cruel to put 2262miles between them.

"I guess we will just have to make the most of now then won't we."

Cassi smiled and nodded.

"We will indeed. Anyways, enough about me. How did you meet the delightful miss Todd?" Cassi asked in an over dramatic posh voice.

"Air force one. I hijacked the plane, she threatened to shoot me, so we were off to a good start."

Cassi gasped and choked on her mouthful of ice-cream.

"Why the hell did you hijack air force one??!!"

"Well technically it wasn't air force one since the president was no longer on it. But it was going to be a fight between the FBI and NCIS for the body. Guess my team was the fastest in that race."

Cassi laughed.

"Nice. So Kate worked for the FBI?"

"No secret service."

"Whoa! Cool! So Kate would have known the president. She is officially way cooler than cool now."

It was Gibbs turn to laugh. It amazed him how much of the little Cassandra often poked her head up.

"I will have to get her to show you the pictures she has them."

"Ar, Question, why didn't Kate shoot you? She doesn't seem like the type to hold back."

"Guess she forgave me for everything I did when I pushed her into the toilet cubical on the plane." Gibbs smirked an evil smirk. Cassi had a 'what in the world!' look on her face. Before she could speak Gibbs changed the subject.

"So you like Kate?"

"Yup. She's a 10 alright."

Gibbs just gave Cassi a dumbfounded look.

"Out of 10 daddy. She's 10 outta 10. A good catch."

"You're rating Kate?" Gibbs asked astounded.

"Ahuh. I always do it to mums dates."

Gibbs frowned then smiled.

"Well I think she's 11 outta 10." Gibbs said with a goofy smile.

"Yer, that's because you got it bad for her dad."

"So im taking it a 10/10 means you like her a lot."

"Yes. Dad, oh my god, she is so perfect for you. She's not someone who will put up with any of your shit. She's a strong, independent woman who will never need you or any man to support her, which is totally unlike any woman you've ever had. She's not afraid to voice her thoughts and she sure as hell won't take back seat to you. She's equal. Dad, I can only hope you don't blow this and you see that you've met an amazing woman who is so obviously head over heels for you. Don't push her away because you're scared of being hurt, don't put up your stupid emotional barriers at the slightest sight of something going wrong. Fight for her dad, fight to keep her in your life because you deserve to be happy and so does she and you both make each other so happy! That's all that matters dad and you need to make sure that's all that ever matters."

Gibbs just stared at Cassi. How did she know him so well and how the hell did a 17yr old have so much knowledge.

"Come here kiddo." Gibbs hugged Cassi close and tight. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"How did your mother and I produce a child like you?" Gibbs whispered ever so softly.

"I guess I'm just special."

"Yer, you are. You're our one in a million." Gibbs said as he pulled Cassi closer.

XXXXX

So here is the extremely late next chapter of Merry Christmas. I lost my writing book when I was on holidays in Langkawi so, along with the last 2 chappies of this story I also lost 7 other stories had had started writing. It sucked! But because I lost my Merry Christmas chapters I have made even better ones and picked up on some mistakes so this story might go for a little longer, which im sure you will all be happy about.

Oh and pip

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! This is so all your getting for your bday!!(joking)

Please review on you way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	20. Love is

**Chapter 20.  
****Love is…..**

Kate and Tony snuck back into the Todd house early Boxing Day morning, each slipping into their respective bedrooms.

Seeing Gibbs asleep in her bed made her heart skip a beat. Stripping out of her clothes Kate put a nightie on and slipped in besides Gibbs. Inching closer to him, she slipped her arm around his waist and snuggled in close.

"Santa must really like me this year; what with the present I just got."

Kate felt the heat rise in her cheeks

"You were awake?"

"Mmhmm." Gibbs watched as Kate tucked her hand under her head.

Gibbs smiled as he ducked his head and captured Kate's lips.

"I love you Kate." Kate looked like she was taken back by Gibbs's confession but she quickly recovered, pushing him backwards and straddling his hips. Slowly kissing down his neck she asked him when he came to this conclusion.

"Too long ago." Kate couldn't help but laugh at that. Rolling over she placed Gibbs on top.

"Show me, Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, show me how much you love me." Gibbs knew what she was offering but was reluctant. He pushed the hair out of her face. Rushing this was one thing he did not want to do.

"Hey, it's ok. I want this."

"I don't want to rush things and end up regretting it later." Kate actually found his sentence amusing considering he was lying on top of her with her legs comfortably wrapped around his thighs.

"Two years isn't rushing things." Gibbs just stared at her in utter amazement before his defenses crumbed and he showed her exactly what she wanted.

Hours later Kate opened her eyes to see all the familiar aspects of her childhood bedroom and then the extremely unfamiliar sight of her naked boss laying beside her, his arm draped low around her waist. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she ran her fingers down his face and up his jaw line.

"Now this I could get used to." Kate whispered as she settled down, laying her head on Gibbs chest. Closing her eyes, she allowed the gentle rise and fall of his breath to lull her back to sleep.

Gibbs woke up to find Kate curled into his side. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he gently kissed her fore-head. It had been a long time since Gibbs had woken up next to a woman he actually cared about. Whilst his previous girlfriends might have loved him, it was mainly a sexual outlet for him. He had said he loved his wives but when he looked back he knew it wasn't love and he knew that they knew it tot, which is why none of his marriages had ever worked. Cassi's mother was special. They really loved each other but as time stretched by they both got so carried way with their work. If it hadn't been for Cassi they would have broken up earlier. It wasn't that they stopped loving each other because they didn't, if asked today Gibbs could still say that he loved her but they had grown apart, taken on separate lives and became different people than the ones they were when they fell in love. Gibbs often thinks that's why he won't open his heart up. He had a beautiful family and he neglected that for his work which cost him but he finally feels that he could open up his heart again. He feels he is ready to start a life with Kate while repairing the damage done to his old life.

With a huge smile on his face Gibbs climbed out of bed, threw some clothes on and headed downstairs following the smell of fresh coffee.

"Morning Jethro."

"Morning Gil." Gibbs gratefully accepted the coffee offered to him.

"Kate fill you in on today?" Gibbs shook his head, so Gil continued. "Annual soccer day match. One of the guys from down the street owns the local sports centre so we all go down there for the morning. After that we will be going out for dinner then everyone goes home tonight."

Gibbs nodded as a horrible thought entered his head. What if what he and Kate have had these last few days was just a holiday romance and she didn't want to continue it when they got home. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Gil continued talking to him.

"Myself, Eta, Dan, Pauley and Andrea are going down now, so are you and Kate able to get the kids ready and bring them down?"

Gibbs nodded as he watched Gil rinse his cup out.

"Great. Tony's gone out with Clo so they will meet us there."

Gibbs stared out the window watching them all leave before refilling his cup and making his way up to the bedroom.

Kate pulled the blankets up over her head. "Go away its way to early!!" Gibbs smiled but luckily stayed away from the bed because moments later the blankets were down around Kate's waist, hands behind her head. "Or better yet, you could join me." She had a seductive smile on her face. It took all of Gibbs's self restraint to prevent himself from giving the lady what she wanted; instead he opted for just sitting at the end of the bed.

"We have to get the kids ready."

Kate sighed. "Yer, I know." Tumbling out of bed, still totally naked, Kate made her way over to the closet fully aware Gibbs hadn't taken his eyes of her. She slipped on a dressing gown grabbing a pair of jeans and turtle neck top. Walking back over to the bed she stood in between his legs.

"Like what you see marine?"

"You better believe it." Kate couldn't help but blush. Leaning in she pretended to smell Gibbs.

"Wow Gibbs, not to good in the scent department." Gibbs just raised his eyebrow at her. "Maybe you should have a shower and there's no need too waste time on 2." Kate was losing confidence in what she was proposing as Gibbs just continued to stare at her. Gibbs just laughed causing her to frown at him.

"No, there isn't."

* * *

So, was anyone getting the vibe that Gibbs wants a family?? Hehehe  
I've finally updated! And I got a present from my crazy monkey so if you review he will personally deliver you a crazy present!  
And did anyone pick up that the lovely Kate didn't say I love you back to Gibbs?? Or that she hasn't actually said it, just I think I love him!! Hmmm…What am I up to?? Only the monkey knows. Maybe if you review he will tell you :D  
And thanks to everyone that's stayed with me! Greatly appreciated. Next chapter's written so all I got to do is type it up :D

Don't forget to review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	21. Cassi's Fun

**Chapter 21.  
Cassi's Fun.**

"Paul, over here! I'm open!!" Cloe screamed as she ran down the field.

Paul kicked it across to her only to have Grier run up to it, pick it up and run in the opposite direction.

"Yer, that's my sister!" Fletcher yelled as he punched the air in joy.

The field was filled with laughs as Grier continued to run for her goal and throw the ball in.

"Goal! 6-4 to the Reds!" Cassi called from her commentating booth. This game was now about to get interesting.

-X-

On the other side of the centre, the adults were also having a very interesting game with the men playing the women.

The game had stared out with the men deciding to go easy on their women. That plan quickly backfired but, when women began to effortlessly get ahead in the game, but even with the men playing at their best they were no match and so they resorted to other tactics.

Kate jogged up the field, the ball just in front of her. Seeing Tony approaching her from behind, she increased her speed and cut diagonally across the field towards the goal. Josh, one of her neighbours, was coming at her from her right and in the moment it took her to try and find an out, Tony had wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground and began to run backwards.

"Tony! Let go of me now!! TONY!!" Everyone was laughing at the interaction going on between Kate and Tony, giving Josh a chance to grab the ball and score a goal.

During the rest of the game the men kept up this behaviour which left the women no choice but to play dirty back, opting mainly to jump on the person with the balls back. In the end it was 10-9 to the women.

"Wow that was awesome. That's the most fun I've had in ages!" Cassi said as she bounced over to Kate and Gibbs.

"The best is yet to come." Kate said as she leaned back into Gibbs embrace. Cassi frowned.

"What could be better than watching little kids run around in circles?"

"Mrs. Williams home-made apple pies." Pauley whispered in her ear.

As Pauley had said the pies were delicious. Once everyone was stuffed and could hardly move they all settled down for a few games. Kate grabbed Gibbs and Cassi and told them to meet her at her car. Quickly explaining to her father that she would meet them at home later Kate joined them.

"Kate?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.

"The games are really childish, I thought we could do something else and catch up with them later."

"Awesome. Something like shopping maybe?" Cassi flashed them a huge grin and Kate couldn't help but laughed at how young Cassi could seem. Gibbs was pulling a funny face. He wasn't big on shopping.

"C'mon dad. It'll be fun. You can pick out a dress for Kate to wear tonight."

"I already know what I'm wearing tonight Cassi."

"Not anymore Kate. Lets go!" This time it was Kate's turn to have a worried look on her face, Gibbs on the other hand had decided this was going to be fun.

They pulled into a small shopping plaza soon after. Cassi ran to the nearest teen store while Gibbs wrapped his arm around Kate and slowly followed her. Cassi was fast. By the time they reached the store she was already in the change rooms with a stack of clothes. She showed Kate and Gibbs every item she tried and when she was done she had a small pile she wanted to buy.

Gibbs was more than happy to pay for them and he enjoyed having this time with her. Kate and Cassi were mucking around, picking up the ugliest clothes they could find and telling the other how good it would look on them. They were getting on as if they had known each other for years, not days.

Hours later they al sat down for a coffee at Starbucks.

"Hey Kate, we still haven't gotten you something to wear tonight. You either dad."

Both Kate and Gibbs shook their heads saying they already had something but Cassi wouldn't take no for an answer. As soon as they were finished with their drinks Cassi dragged Kate off, instruction Gibbs to stay put.

"Cassi?"

"Don't worry Kate. We are going to get you something really nice!"

"And you left your dad at the coffee shop why?"

"Because we are going to surprise him. We want to get you something that's going to make his heart stop. Now is tonight a formal dinner or casual one?"

"Formal. It's really the only time the whole family gets to go out."

"Well then how about this dress?" Cassi was holding up a red dress which looked like it would stop just above Kate's knees. It came up to wrap around the wearers necks, a thin diamante chain trailing down the back.

"Cassi I will freeze in that."

"It's warm in restaurants plus I've seen in your closet and I know just the jacket to wear. The full length black one." Kate cocked her head and look at the dress. It was certainly stunning.

"Maybe, lets keep looking." Cassi just nodded. They continued to browse but none of the dresses they found compared to the red one.

"Kate lets just go back to the first shop and you can try the dress on." Even though Cassi said it as a suggestion she left no room for argument as she grabbed Kate and dragged her toward the shop.

Gibbs looked up to see Kate and Cassi walking back over towards him, each with a bag in their hand.

"I see you guys got your outfits."

"Yup and now it's your turn dad. Come on."

"Wait what?!"

"I got Kate's dress, now we need to get you something nice."

"I have something nice Cas."

"Yer but I know what Kate's wearing so I can help you pick something that suits." Gibbs sighed in defeat as Kate chuckled and gave them a small wave.

Despite the fact that Gibbs didn't stop complaining, it took Cassi no time at all to find him something to wear and now they were in the car heading back to the Todd house.

Cassi had been talking non stop for the last 10minutes when her phone rung.

"Welcome to the Batman's Cave hotline. If you know the true identity of Batman press 2, if you don't, quick hang up before we trace this call!!" Cassi stopped for a moment obviously listening to the person on the other end.

"Wow awesome! Can I have a dog?" Silence.

"What do you mean? Dogs rock and its Christmas, well technically yester-" She was silent again before she looked at Gibbs.

"Um Daddy, mum was sent home earlier. She will be here tonight. She wants to know if she can pick me up at Kate's place 'cause we got to fly to…….. Where we flying to again? Right yup yup alright sorry." Gibbs laughed as he listened to Cassi talk to her mother. "We got to go to New York for something something."

"What time?"

"About 8."

"That's about what time everyone usually leaves." Kate said. Gibbs nodded to Cassi.

"Ya hear that Wonder Women. We have a go. Xena out. Yes mum love you too." Cassi closed her cell.

"I don't know how she puts up with you." Gibbs laughed.

"To be perfectly honest with you, me neither."

* * *

Next chapter up. I'm in a real writing mood at the moment.  
And personally, I think there is nothing better than watching little kids run around in circles! My nephew does it all the time.  
Please review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	22. Married in 2

**Chapter 22  
****Married in 2**

Kate was sitting at her mirror applying her make-up, every so often looking over to her bed where Gibbs was laying, just staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't moved since they had gotten home hours ago.

Once she put her lipstick on, Kate made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Gibbs chuckled slightly but remained silent, this time his eyes glued on Kate's face.

She gave him a weak smile.

"Cassi's forbidding you to see my dress before we are all at the restaurant, so lucky you gets to leave early with Tony and make sure everything is sorted down there." Gibbs nodded and continued to stare into space.

Kate sighed loudly and began to leave the room when Gibbs's voice stopped her.

"I don't want her to go. For so long I have been so afraid of what would happen if I rung her so I never did and when I finally do nothing I was afraid of happened. She didn't start yelling at me, she didn't hang up on me, she didn't tell me she never wanted to see me again, she spoke to me like no time had passed by, as if I had always just been there and it was an ordinary phone call. You have no idea how good that felt Katie."

"Honey just because she is moving doesn't mean she is going to leave your life again. I know there is no way you will allow that to happen."

"I know Kate, it just that I have already missed so much of her life and I don't want to miss even more of it. I mean I hardly know her. Sure, I remember everything she liked and disliked growing up but how about now. Does she still hate mushrooms? Does she still refuse to eat anything but chocolate ice cream? What are her best friend's names? Does she have a boyfriend? What music is she into? Everything that defines her as an individual and I have no idea."

"For some strange reason I now like mushroom, still won't eat anything but choccy ice cream, besties are Milly and Jo, I do have a boyfriend, his names Jack and his in the Air Force and I wont listen to anything other than the oldies at the moment." Kate and Gibbs looked up to see Cassi standing in the doorway. Slowly she began to cross the room, talking as she came.

"Favourite song is One Fine Day by Carole King because I danced to it when I was younger, love the Harry Potter books, hate the movies. Love soccer, dancing and drama, am terrified of spiders, love Mondays cause that's the day Uncle Matt takes us out for dinner, love Thai food, hate Chinese, favourite flower is the Mr Lincoln rose, want to be an archaeologist when I'm older and if you haven't notice I can so talk under water." Cassi took an over exaggerated breath.

Gibbs laughed and pulled her down beside him.

Kate got up and headed to the door, planning on leaving them alone, Cassi had other ideas.

"Oi, where are you going Kate?"

"Kitchen so you guys can have so time together alone."

"Oh please Kate, neither you nor dad can honestly look me in the eyes and say he wants you to go and as for me you rock so I want you to stay." Cassi whacked the bed next to her with a big smile on her face. Kate pondered what she should do for a moment before coming and sitting next to Cas.

"Don't worry dad, I'll keep in touch! There's this new invention called a web cam. It's totally awesome and it allows me to see and talk to you even though we are on opposite sides of the country." Cassi took one look at her fathers face and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Kate, does dad have a laptop?"

"Yup."

"And does it have a web cam built into it?" Kate thought for a moment before answering yes again.

"Great, so Kate can teach you how to use it or maybe you could just get her to turn it on for you when ever you need to use it." Cassi winked at her father, a huge smile on her face, totally ignoring the look both Kate and Gibbs were giving her.

"But don't worry, I'll come and visit you heaps and heaps, I promise!"

Gibbs nodded, still not totally convinced.

Cassi's smile changed into an evil one.

"Don't worry dad, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. First couple of years might suck but look on the bright side, I'm sort of a free babysitter for the kids you and Kate have." Slapping their legs, Cassi darted out of the room before either had a chance to say anything.

She ran straight down the hall to Cloe's room and flopped down on her bed, watching her get ready.

"Hey Clo, want to make a bet?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what sort of bet it is and what the loser has to do."

"Well, it's a money bet and it's going to be about Kate and my dad."

That got Cloe's attention. She stopped what she was doing and came and sat down next to Cas.

"I'm in, how much?"

"$100. I bet they will be engaged in a year."

"Married in 2."

"Kids in 3."

"How can we bet if we are in total agreement?!"

Both girls had a look of defeat on their face when they heard the bedroom door being yanked open.

"Ok, if mum asks, you beautiful young girls have _**not **_seen me!!" Tony quickly moved around the room looking for a hiding place while the girls looked at each other with evil smiles on their faces.

"So Uncle Tony-"

"Wanna make a bet?"

* * *

AW!!! Kate called Gibbs honey!!! Isn't that just tooo cute!!!  
And how bout Cas & Clo's bet?? Setting myself up for a sequel I think D  
Please review on your way out. 

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	23. Family Love

Merry Christmas.

**Chapter 23**

**Family love.**

Gibbs pulled Kate closer to him as they began to sway in time to the music

"You look amazing Kate."

"You don't look to bad yourself." Kate replied, resting her head on his chest.

"I like this place. It's comfortable." Gibbs looked around the restaurant once more. Everything about it just made the restaurant so much more beautiful. Looking over to the right, he could see their table.

"It looks like we are providing the entertainment tonight." Kate looked up at him quizzically before he nodded in the direction of her family. Glancing over, Kate noticed that they we all watching the two of them. Kate groaned and buried her head in Gibbs's chest.

"I love my family, but they just have to know absolutely everything!"

"That's families for you Katie." Kate looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Do you ever regret not being able to find your mother?" Gibbs knew it was an innocent enough question on her behalf but it was something Gibbs never liked to talk about.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Kate smiled up at him weakly.

"It's ok. Maybe another time, somewhere more private. Come on, lets head back, I think they are getting ready to go." Kate nodded, slipping her and into Gibbs's as they made their way back to the table.

"Caitlin darling, fancy seeing you here!" Gibbs felt Kate stiffen beside him. He watched as she turned and put on one of the fakest smiles he had ever seen grace her face.

"Michelle, wow, it's great to see you again."

"Still lying through your teeth I see." Gibbs could feel his blood boil, Kate on the other hand just laughed.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Jack was out here on business. He brought Zara with him so naturally I came." Kate just smiled and nodded.

"Well, it was lovely to see you again." Kate turned and added an 'I hope you burn in hell' under her breath.

"Ta-tar Caitlin." Walking the rest of the way over to the table Gibbs could hear as Kate tried to control her breathing.

"Honey, isn't that Jack's new wife?"

"Can we just go mum, please?"

"Of course. Dan and Andrea have already left." Kate nodded, and slipped her jacket on. On the way to the car Gibbs watched as Greg fell into stride with his younger sister.

"You ok?"

"Yer, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Gibbs frowned and looked back at the woman they were talking to moments ago. Once again he had the sinking feeling that his team had kept a lot more from him that he ever thought.

Walking into the Todd house, Kate and Gibbs made their way straight upstairs.

"What time is Cassi's mum coming?" Gibbs glanced at the clock.

"Soon I think. I better go make sure Cassi is ready to go." Kate nodded. Once he was out of the room she striped out of her dress and put on a pair of jeans and a singlet. Looking around she spotted Gibbs's NIS jumper. Putting it on she couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it looked on her, not to mention how big it was on her small frame.

"Looks good on you." Gibbs walked back into the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he came.

"Mmm, but I just stole your clothes. What ever will you wear now?" Kate smiled cheekily as she walked up to him.

"Good question." Kate pushed his shirt off his shoulders and captured his lips.

"Um, GROSS!" Kate and Gibbs quickly jumped apart. Cassi was standing at the door, her bag over her shoulder, and a sickened look on her face.

"Please, PG rating within 100metres of me!"

"Your mum here?"

"Nar, not yet. There's cake downstairs if you want some." Kate's eyes lit up.

"Defiantly!"

"You two go. I have to finish getting changed." Kate grabbed Cassi's bag off her and they made there way downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

"It's not your birthday Tyler!"

"It is to! See, Cake!"

"That's not yours!"

"Is so!"

"Fletcher if it's Tyler's birthday that means it's yours as well."

"Oh yer, right! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US!"

"Oh my god! Why are boys so loud?!"

"I would get used to it darl, they will be following you your whole life."

"Gee thanks for the words of encouragement Lisa." Lisa chucked as she brought the cake out of the fridge.

Feeling a pair of arms snake around her Kate leant back into Gibbs's embrace.

"What are they talking about?"

"Boys."

"Oh, right."

"Mum, you gunna cut the cake already? It's just sitting there teasing us all!"

"Well Anthony, if you move out of the way maybe I could." Tony rolled his eyes and took a dramatic step backwards.

"Better?" Shaking her head Eta began to slice up the cake. It was a few minutes before everyone had a piece of cake but once they did the house became silent. The silence continued until the twins had finished.

"Grams we love you!"

"Yer, like heaps and heaps and heaps!"

"And heaps! You make the best cakes in the whole wide world!"

"Boys sit down now. You are not having seconds." Andrea looked at them frustrated. The boys moaned and groaned as the slunk back over to their seats. Cassi on the other hand jumped up, she froze for a moment before running out of the room and to the front door. Pulling it open she screamed.

"MUM!"

"Cas! Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Lovely to see you again too, oh yes I missed you as well." Cassi said in a sarcastic voice. Gibbs got up and made his way over to the door.

"Kat."

"Hello Jethro. You're looking good for an old man." Gibbs chuckled.

"And you, you're looking great for a forty-"

"Finish that sentence and you will regret it." Gibbs smiled at her and pulled her into a strong hug.

"It's good to see you again. I've missed you." Gibbs whispered into her ear. He could feel her nodding against him.

"Mum, come in and meet everyone."

Kate looked up as they re-entered the room. She felt her heart sink as she looked down at herself, all rough and rugged, and then up at the woman standing before her. She was quiet tall and very skinny. She wore a cream cocktail dress that plunged down at the front and hung loosely on her shoulders. Her ebony coloured shoes matched perfectly with her porcelain skin. She had on a black, full length jacket tied loosely at her waist. To top it all off, her long, wavy red locks fell just below her shoulder, framing her face and highlighting her blue eyes.. She was one of the most beautiful women Kate seen and she looked so elegant in a dress that seemed to be made for her.

"And this is Kate." Cassi finished off.

"Everyone this is my mother, Kat Gibbs." Kat smiled at everyone.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Kate picked up an English accent she hadn't heard a second ago.

"Would you like some cake love?" Eta stood and made her way over towards the bench.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you. We should get going. We have quiet a drive ahead of us." Kat brushed the hair out of Cassi's face.

"Are you ready honey?"

"Yup, thank you so much everyone for letting me stay in you house and having me here for Christmas, it's been amazing!"

"It's been our pleasure." Gil said from across the room. Clo jumped up and threw her arms around Cassi.

"You so better keep in touch!"

"Of course!" Kat laughed at her daughter. She had a tendency to make friends where ever she went. As they headed for the door, Gibbs motioned for Kate to follow them.

"OH MY GOD! HARM!" Cassi screamed as soon as she got outside. She ran down the stairs and practically fell on top of a man who was standing by the car.

"Why didn't you come in?!"

"Someone had to watch the car. What's to say that Santa Claus here wouldn't have shrunk it and put it in his sack?"

"You're an idiot." Gibbs watched with a frown, the scene in front of him.

"Dad, meet Harm. He's mums partner." Gibbs accepted Harms outstretched hand.

"Ok, so we should be heading off. It's been lovely seeing you again Jethro, and a pleasure meeting you Kate." Kat gave them both a quick hug before moving down to Harm.

"You have to promise to like call everyday! Well maybe not _every_ day but you have to call heaps! Both of you!" Kate and Gibbs both promised that they would call her and wished her good luck. As Cassi slipped into the car, Gibbs pulled Kate into him, waving goodbye he felt her relax.

"You ok?" She just nodded.

"Come on, let's go upstairs, we still have to do some packing before we leave." Kate smiled as she allowed Gibbs to lead her into the house and up to her room.

Sitting on the bed, Kate watched Gibbs move around the room, collecting their stuff.

"What's going to happen when we get back?" Gibbs looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to continue this, whatever this may be, or will we go back to the way we were before?" Gibbs dropped the clothes he had and came and sat down next to Kate.

"Katie, look at me. How could you ask that? This week has been amazing and what we have got at the moment, although I'm not sure what to call it, it's good, and I don't want to give that up for anything. I'm willing to see where this goes." He brushes her hair away from her face and holds her so she can't look away.

"I've fallen in love with you Caitlin Todd and I'm not going let that go easily." Kate wanted to respond, she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and tell him that she loved him with all her heart but she couldn't. Something was holding her back.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"When you told me about Cassi, I knew it would be the perfect time to tell you, but I was scared. I didn't know what you were perceiving this thing-" Kate motioned between the two of them "-between us as so I kept quiet."

"Kate what are you talking about?"

"I wanted to wait and make sure you were as serious about us as I was and now I can see that you are." Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"I think we should stay here another day." Gibbs frowned.

"Why?"

"Do you remember at the restaurant earlier? The woman named Michelle?"

"Yes, said she was here with Jack and Zara." Kate nodded.

"Jack and I used to go out. We talked about marriage, kids, growing old together, everything. We were so in love, or so I thought. I found out he had been cheating on me whenever he traveled. It tore me apart. It wasn't long before we spilt. 2months later I was told I was pregnant." Gibbs eyes snapped up to meet hers. It took a moment but Kate knew the moment Gibbs put the pieces together.

"So Zara is-"

"My daughter."

* * *

Ok, so this was supposed to be the last chapter but I realized that in the sequel I really needed a kid and I didn't want it to be set to far in the future so making Kate also have a child seemed like the only thing to do. But she's cute. Just wait.

And to all the readers who have stuck with me through my painfully long updating gaps, thank you so much and I really hope you enjoyed this long over due chapter!

Please review on your way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	24. And Everything Falls into Place

**Chapter 24**

**And Everything Falls into Place.**

Gibbs gave Kate's hand a small squeeze.

"Stop stressing Kate." Kate nodded and glanced around the tiny McDonalds they were sitting in.

"I haven't seen her for so long Jethro, I honestly don't know how to act around her." Gibbs pulled her closer to him, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened when you found out you were pregnant?"

Kate smiled slightly, only the corners of her mouth really moving.

"I knew I wanted to keep her but I also knew how hard it would be to raise a child alone. My dreams of raising a child in the same sort of environment I had been raised in were shattered. I had Zara and for months I struggled. I bumped into Jack one day at the shopping centre, Zara in tow. He is not a dumb man, it didn't take him long to put two and two together. He was so angry with me but he wanted to be a family. I tried but I just couldn't do it. At that time, my career was taking off and somehow it just happened. I moved to Washington alone and Zara went with Jack." Kate quickly brought her hand up to her cheek and wiped away the lone tear that was making its way down her face.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"6 months ago for her birthday. It was the 3 days I took off during the Coleman case."

Gibbs felt a lump rise in his throat. He remembers that. He had grilled her about taking time off during a major case. He had also put her on desk duty for the following week after her return.

"It's going to be fine Katie." Gibbs brushed Kate's hair out of her face in an affectionate move.

"We are going to have a wonderful day."

"And then what? I go home alone again and Jack walks away with my daughter once again? I'm going to the bathroom." Kate sighed as she stood and ran her hands down her thighs, pushing out any wrinkles that had formed on her skirt. Gibbs watched her walk to the bathroom, a frown on his face. Over the last few days he had fallen deeper than he could have ever expected for Kate and it pained him to see her so torn.

"Where's mummy?" Gibbs heard a voice filled with excitement from behind him.

"I don't know baby." Gibbs turned and saw a child, not much older than 5. She was the spitting image of Kate. From her long brown locks, to her tiny facial figures and the way her eyes squinted together as she scanned the room for her mother. Gibbs stood and made his way over to them.

"Jack and Zara?"

"Ahuh! Where's my mummy?" Jack scolded his daughter before turning back to Gibbs.

"Who are you?" Jack said quiet abruptly.

"Jethro Gibbs. I'm Kate's…..partner." Gibbs couldn't help the smile that creped onto his face at his last words.

"Where is Kate? I'm in a hurry! I can't be late. I don't want to miss my flight."

"Kate's in the bathroom. Flight?" Gibbs thought this was only going to be a day out.

"Yes, I must fly to Montreal today to close a big deal and if I don't leave now I will miss my plane." Jack let out a frustrated sigh before kneeling down.

"Mummy's not going to be long but until she comes you must stay with this man here, ok? And be good." Zara nodded, her curls bouncing up and down around her face. Gibbs was astounded that Jack was just going to leave Zara with him trusting that what he had said about him and Kate was true.

"I love you daddy!" Zara threw her tiny arms around her father and held on tight as Jack lifted her up.

"Be good for mummy and I will see you soon princess." Zara nodded once more. Kissing her father quickly Jack put her back on the ground, handing her bag to Gibbs.

"Tell Kate I'm sorry about this but something came up. Zara will have to stay with her for a while. I'll call once I'm off the plane. Thank you."

"Have a safe flight."

"Bye daddy!"

Jack gave one last wave before walking out.

Gibbs looked down and saw two big eyes studying him.

"Can I go play on the equipment please mister?" Gibbs laughed.

"Let's wait for you mummy. Come and sit down." Zara slipped her hand into his and they made there way over to an empty table. Gibbs briefly glanced towards the bathroom and wondered what was taking Kate so long. As if on cue Kate walked out of the bathroom, freezing as she saw Zara sitting next to Gibbs, playing with a Barbie doll. Gibbs nudged Zara and pointed in Kate's direction. Her face lit up at the sight of her mother. Pushing out of her chair, Zara ran towards her mother, doll in tow.

"Mummy!" Kate caught her as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

"I missed you THIS much mummy!" Zara threw her arms out to emphasize her point. Kate laughed and began to kiss her child's face.

"I missed you too baby." Readjusting Zara on her hip, Kate moved back towards Gibbs.

"Lunch?" Gibbs asked. Zara's violent head nodding told them that it was indeed time for lunch.

* * *

"What did Jack say?" Kate curled into Gibbs as she watched Zara run around the McDonalds playground.

"He said he had to go away for business and that Zara would have to stay with you for a while."

"And Michelle?"

"He didn't say anything about her."

"She's gone home." Gibbs and Kate looked up to see Zara climbing into the chair opposite them.

"Why has she gone home sweetheart?" Zara shrugged her shoulders and took a spoonful of her melting ice cream.

"There was lots of yelling last night." Zara frowned. "There's always lots of yelling but last night was really loud." Another scoop of ice cream barely made it into her mouth. "And when I woke up this morning daddy said she has gone home and that I would get to stay with you because he had to work and I couldn't come." She smiled and this time the ice cream missed her mouth and hit her red turtle neck. Eyes opening wide, she looked up at Kate as if she was about to get in trouble. Kate just laughed and suggested they make their way home.

* * *

Gibbs lay on the bed listening to Kate move around the room, packing up the last of their stuff. She was humming softly to herself, her mood 100% better than that of this morning. Gibbs smiled. Zara was downstairs with Tony. Gil and Eta were preparing dinner and everyone else had already gone home. They would leave straight after they eat.

"I'm going to have a shower." Kate gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. Hearing a small knock at the bedroom door Gibbs turned his head.

"Where's my mummy?"

"She's just jumped into the shower." Zara nodded and climbed up onto the bed next to Gibbs.

"Am I living with you and mummy?" Gibbs wasn't sure how to answer her question. Simple as that question may be it posed a bigger question. What was going to happen now a child was involved? He wasn't sure if he could go as far as saying he wanted Kate to move in him with him when they got back but he certainly wanted her around him more. But now with Zara, he was sure Kate would want to be in her own home with her daughter. He knew he would respect any decision Kate would make.

"I don't know Zar."

"I want to live mummy and you! That will be so much fun!" Gibbs laughed at the excited expression on her little face.

Kate walked out of the bathroom10 minutes later and the sight that met her touched her heart. Zara was curled up into Gibbs' side, his arm holding her close, both of them fast asleep. Smiling, she lay down next to Gibbs, reaching across him and pushing the hair out of her daughter's eyes. Laying her head on Gibbs' chest Kate also fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later Tony crept into the room, camera in hand. Slowly walking to the end of the bed, he held the camera and pressed the photo button. The room was filled with a bright light. Silently cursing himself for not checking the flash he ran before Kate could figure out what was going on.

"What was that?"

"That was Tony. Oh god, look at the time. We really should be getting home. We're going to be driving all night." Gibbs nodded and looked at Zara.

"Should we wake her?" Kate shook her head.

"I'll carry her to the car."

After saying goodbye to her family and promising to visit more often Kate and Gibbs were finally on the road. It was a long drive and Kate was glad that Gibbs was going to be driving. Glancing behind her, she saw Zara still fast asleep. Smiling, she closed her eyes and was lulled to sleep by the movement of the car. That was the last thing she remembered before she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly. Opening her eyes, she saw the house in which only a few days ago she had waited outside for her emotionally detached boss. It now seemed like a life time ago. She turned to Gibbs and smiled.

"We're home Katie."

* * *

That's the end guys. It feels sort of sad to finish this story. I've enjoyed writing it so much and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it!

This is the beginning of a trilogy but I'm not sure when I will get around to writing the next part as I'm concentrating on school at the moment and writing my own novel.

So again thank you! And I hope you had as much fun reading Merry Christmas as I did writing it!

Please review on your way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
